Lily, James, and co Rocking Hogwarts!
by mmsaidpotterluva
Summary: This story was once called Lily--- year 1 at Hogwarts. Now its all about Lilys life from year 1 to the end. What do the Marauders have in store for Hogwarts? Expect the unexpected!!! Will be L/J starting with them as friends. Pleeese review!!! Thanx!!!!
1. Goodbyes and Unwelcome guests

Lily Evans--- Year 1 at Hogwarts  
  
A/N..I know that the first chapter got a bit messed up. Honestly I don't know how that happened. I now give you my NEW, IMPROVED CHAPTER 1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters you don't recognize.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************  
  
  
  
"LILY! Get up! It's almost time to leave!" came the booming voice of Roger Evans, Lily Evans father.  
  
"OHMIGOSH!" screamed Lily jumping up from her bed. It was today! But it wasn't just any day. Today was the day she'd be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lily ran to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Then she changed into her favorite outfit, her emerald green glittery shirt that matched her eyes perfectly and a pair of snug white jeans. She decided on putting her hair up in a French braid and then went over to her full length mirror to look herself over once more. Lily was very pretty and sophisticated looking for an 11 year old. She had long, golden red hair that reached the middle of her back, and sparkling emerald green eyes. She was petite, just the right size for her age. Lily sighed. 'I wonder how I'm gonna fit in over there,' Lily thought. Finding out that she was a witch was probably the most shocking thing that has ever happened to her. At first, she had thought it was all some silly prank. It was just so unreal! But then a guy who introduced himself as Mundungus Flecher (sp?) came to pick them up and take them to this small place called Diagon Alley and ever since she came back, she was not only reassured that magic was real, she couldn't wait to try it on her own.  
  
"LILY! IF YOUR GONNA GO TO THAT FREAK PLACE OF YOURS MOM AND DAD ARE WAITING YOU KNOW!" yelled Lily's 14 year old sister Petunia. Lily sighed and started downstairs. Ever since Lily got her letter from Hogwarts, Petunia wouldn't speak to her except, of course, to insult her.  
  
Lily's parents were downstairs beaming at her.  
  
"Ready for your big day, honey?" whispered her mom giving her a big kiss.  
  
"Yeah," Lily whispered back nervously.  
  
"Well lets be on our way then," said her dad cheerfully. "OY! Petunia! Stay here till we come back!" he continued.  
  
"No way!" she said coming into the room. " I'm going out with Vernon. I'll be back late.  
  
"Really Petunia, you should be more like Lily. She'd LISTEN when I told her to do something," retorted her father glaring furiously at Petunia who just rolled her eyes.  
  
"C'mon dad we better go," said Lily starting out the door. "Bye Petunia!" she said cheerfully.  
  
"Bye Freak," muttered Petunia.  
  
They were on there way.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************  
  
"Um, LILY?" asked her father for about the 10th time. Lily was of in her dream land again.  
  
"Hmmm, Dad?" She said snapping out of it.  
  
"How do you get on the platform Lily?" asked her father gently.  
  
"Oh YEAH! Sorry dad I didn't even think about that till now." All of a sudden horrible thoughts filled her head.  
  
"Dad I'm not so sure about this. I mean, what if it was all a mistake? What if I'm not a witch and they have to send me home? What if I do badly in my classes? What if I don't make friends? What if........?"  
  
"Now Lily everything's going to be fine. We have to go now but I'm sure you'll find platform 9 and ¾ pretty soon."said her dad cutting her off.  
  
"Be good and send us lots of letters by...umm... What's your mail again?" said her mom frowning slightly.  
  
Lily had to smile. "Owl Post, Mom." She corrected. "Don't worry, I'll send you guys letters every week."  
  
"Don't let me hear that you blew up a toilet seat at school," said her dad with a mock stern glare.  
  
"Don't worry I'll be a good little girl," laughed Lily.  
  
"Bye dear," said her mom giving her a huge hug and kiss.  
  
" I love you pumpkin," said her dad giving her a bear hug.  
  
"I love you too," said Lily.  
  
Lily waved at them until she couldn't see them anymore.  
  
'Now, where could Platform 9 and ¾ be?' she mused.  
  
After searching for a while she decided to rest her feet. 'Maybe I'll find someone that goes to my school,' With that thought Lily looked around. She spotted a solid barrier in between platforms 9 & 10 and decided to sit there.  
  
"Excuse me, but can you move? Your blocking the way." Came a drawling cold voice. Lily looked up to see two boys standing in front of her. The speaker had cold, steely blue eyes and white blonde hair. His friend had long slimy black hair that looked as if it had never been washed in his life. Lily was just about to tell the second boy that he really needed some shampoo when the blonde haired kid spoke.  
  
" By the way, my names Lucius Malfoy and this is Severus Snape. You did know that you were blocking the way, didn't you?" sneered Malfoy. Lily decided that she hated this boy.  
  
"So sorry, Malfoy, but can you tell me exactly what am I supposed to be blocking," she said sarcastically pointing at the supposedly "solid" wall.  
  
"Your blocking Platform 9 and ¾, duh!" said Snape rolling his eyes.  
  
Lily eyed the barrier suspiciously.  
  
"This is a wall Snape. Not a platform. A WALL." Lily said slowly as if Snape came from Mars.  
  
"So, you're a Mudblood aren't you?" said Malfoy, his eyes glinting. "Well what are we waiting for Severus, lets give her a hand.  
  
Before Lily could yell for help, they gagged her and threw her headfirst into the barrier between platform 9 and ¾. The word blacked out and Lily saw no more.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n.. Yeay I fixed it!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hurray for meeeee! I no this chapter is short but it'll get better I promise. Since this is my first Fic I'll really appreciate help in making this story better. Just to warn you the story may seem plot less at first but it HAS A PLOT. Review please. Thanks a lot.  
  
  
  
Maryam 


	2. Introductions on the train

Lily Evans--- Year 1 at Hogwarts  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize.  
  
A/N.. Thanks to everyone that Reviewed!!!!!!!! Sorry bout the last chapter being so short but I was kind of in a rush.  
  
**Oliverwoodschic** I'm sorry about the paragraphing but it's the Fanfiction web site that's not indenting the paragraphs. Oh well I hope this chapter works.  
  
**Your luvly sister fatima** THAT'S IT!!!!!! I DON'T WANNA BE RELATED TO YOU ANYMORE! LOL. THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!  
  
And now I present to you........... CHAPTER 2!!!!  
  
============================================================================ ============================================================================ ========== CHAPTER 2  
  
  
  
  
  
As Lily began to regain consciousness she heard voices around her. "JAMES!!! What are you doing???" One of the boys yelled. "I'm checking to see if she's breathing Remus what does it look like?" The boy called James snapped impatiently. Remus backed up and stepped obviously trodded on someone because all of a sudden there was a loud squeak that sounded suspiciously like a mouse. "EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK!!!!!" came the squealing voice of yet another boy. "PETER!!!!! YOUR GONNA WAKE HER UP!!!" yelled James. "Too late," said Peter pointing at Lily. "She's already up." Lily was indeed up and listening to every word they were saying. She opened her eyes and found herself staring into the face of the most handsome boy she's ever seen in a long time. He had messy black hair, sparkling blue eyes, and a winner smile.  
  
"Finally up?" the boy asked with a smile. " You've been out for almost the whole train ride and I was starting to get nervous. I heard from my brother that the first ride to Hogwarts is s'posed to be the best one. By the way, I'm James Potter and these are my two friends Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Our other friend should be coming by any minute. He out trying to find some girls. I swear that guys a girl charmer!" Lily laughed a little and then turned her attention to James' two friends. Remus was tall with light brown hair and eyes. He was also good looking but Lily secretly thought that, at the moment, NOBODY could compare to James. Peter was short and chubby and cute in a little boy was. He had white blond hair and green eyes. " Hey James?" Lily asked cautiously. "Hmmm?" James answered distractedly. " How did I get onto the platform? The last thing I remembered was that two boys threw me onto the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Their names were....ummmmmm...Malfoy and.. ummm. Snake? Something like that." Lily replied thoughtfully. " You mean Malfoy and Snape?" Remus asked glaring "Ohh, if I get my hands on those two I'm gonna.." Remus made a violent gesture in the air. " Well, that's not all," Lily said. " He also called me this name that I KNOW was offensive even though I'm Muggle born and I don't know much about the wizarding world. "Mudblood?" Peter suggested. "Yeah, that's it," replied Lily. "Oh Malfoy's gonna wish he went to Durmstrang instead of Hogwarts!" exclaimed James. Suddenly the whole compartment exploded in fireworks. A tall boy with dark brown hair, sparkling blue eyes, and a mischievous smile walked in. "Hello mates!" he greeted cheerfully. "what did I miss?" He then spotted Lily for the first time. "Hello new girl!" He said just as cheerfully. " My name is Sirius Black,11 years old and available.. for now anyway," Sirius winked watching Lily try to get over the shock of fireworks exploding in her face. "Umm.. yeah... nice to meet you to." Lily replied flustered. "Some name you've got there though, 'cause you don't seem very serious to me." Sirius grinned, " Yea if you wanna know the truth I think my mom was hoping I'd have a more serious behaviour. "Hey Sirius you wanna start our first year with a bang?" James asked smiling mischievously. " Of course, old buddy what do you have in mind?" Sirius asked. James told him the whole story about what happened to Lily and Sirius was more than willing to help. That son of a ...!" " SIRIUS!!!!" James scolded lightly. "What?" Sirius replied innocently. "I was gonna say son of a Deatheater!" " Yeah right." Remus muttered. "Lily, are you gonna come?" James asked. " No, actually I was gonna try and meet some girls who are also in first year," Lily replied. " 'Kay good luck," James said winking and Lily felt her heart skip a beat as she watched him leave. 'Just a stupid crush' Lily thought before setting off.  
  
James and the gang found Malfoy pretty quick. It was common knowledge that the Malfoys and the Potters were rival enemies. Lucious Malfoys father was a Death Eater, one of Lord Voldemort's supporters. Voldemort was an evil dark wizard and usually anyone who crossed his path was never seen again alive. James Potters father was an Auror and a mighty good one too. He fought the Dark Arts and brought most of the Death Eaters to justice.  
  
"Malfoy your gonna pay!!!" bellowed the voice of a very angry James Potter." "Why the hell did you do that to Lily!" " Well, well if it isn't Potty and his sidekicks," sneered Lucious Malfoy. "Don't tell me that you've now scooped low enough to help Mudbloods." " Furnunculus!" shouted James, and angry boils began to appear all over his body. " Petificus Totalus!" shouted Remus so that he wouldn't be able to go anywhere. "Avis!" shouted Peter and birds flew out of his wand and began attacking him with there beaks trying to peck the boils off of him. " Ouch," Sirius muttered . " Have fun!" James mouthed waving at Malfoy before putting the silencing charm on his compartment.  
  
Meanwhile Lily decided to walk around. She found a compartment with three girls in it and there was one empty space. "Excuse me, but is any one sitting there?" Lily asked praying that these girls were nice. " No, come on in!, " said the first girl. She was short and had curly brown hair and a friendly smile. "I'm Lily Evans," Lily said smiling as she sat down. " Hey Lily! I'm Lisa White." Said the curly haired girl. " These are my two friends Melody Baker, and Lacey O' Nell." Melody and Lacey smiled and shook Lily's hand. Melody was the guys all-time dream. She was petite and had long blonde hair almost to her waist. She also had deep blue eyes and a dimple in her left cheek when she smiled. Lacey was pretty as well with shoulder length light brown hair, sparkling brown eyes and a mischievous smile. The four girls became friends right away. Lily found out lots of things she didn't know about the wizarding world and about Hogwarts. She liked the sound of Gryffindor but she thought she'd die if she got put in Slytherin knowing that Slytherin held most of the dark wizards. "Hey, does anybody know how we're gonna be sorted into our house?" Mel asked. " No, my parents wouldn't tell me they said they wanted it to be a surprise, but my older brother said that you have to fight a dragon or something," Lacey said shuddering at the thought. Lily shuddered as well. This was gonna be a long school year......  
  
"Firs' years this way c'mon now Firs' years!" bellowed a voice over the crowd. Standing in front of them was the biggest man Lily had ever seen. "Cmon now, no more than four to a boat. James and his friends passed Lily, Melody, Lisa, and Lacey and waved. Lily waved back as she got into the boat with her friends. As the boats started off Lily couldn't help think about what was to happen next.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N.. Hopefully this chapter is better then the last one. Please Review and tell me what you think. Suggestions are always welcome. I'm gonna post the next chapter soon hopefully. Thanx!!!  
  
Maryam 


	3. The Sorting Ceremony

Lily Evans--- Year 1 at Hogwarts  
  
Disclaimer***** I don't own anything you recognize. The only things I own so far are Melody, Lacey, and Lisa.  
  
Thanks to everyone that has reviewed!!!!  
  
And now I give you... CHAPTER 3!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************************  
  
  
  
Lily gasped in shock at her first glimpse of Hogwarts. So did Lisa, Mel, and Lacey who were sharing a boat with her.  
  
" Wow! This is simply beautiful!" breathed Lily amazed. "No fair!" squealed Lacey in excitement. "When my brother mentioned Hogwarts, he never said that it was gonna be this big or pretty. Remind me to strangle my brother once we get to Hogwarts. The girls laughed. Lily scanned the other boats for any sign of James. She spotted him talking to Remus and Sirius. Peter was snacking on a chocolate frog listening intently to the other three boy's conversation. 'God he's sooo handsome' Lily thought staring at James. As though he noticed he was being stared at, he turned around and caught Lily's eye. Blushing, Lily turned her attention back to the conversation.  
  
" Lily, what were you staring at?" Lisa teased gently. "Huh?" Lily asked, snapping out of her dream. "Ooooh, does Lily have a cruuushyyy? Mel teased.  
  
"No!" Lily snapped.  
  
" Chill out, girl, I was kidding!" laughed Mel. Lily got up and poured all the disgusting flavored Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans down Melody's robes.  
  
"EWWW! I GOT SPINICH AND BOOGERS AND VOMIT DOWN MY BACK!!! AHHHHH!!!" Melody's voice attracted far too much attention than needed. All the first years were staring at her, and the giant man whose name was Hagrid looked very amused. " Umm, sorry?" Melody tried meekly. "It's ok we're 'ere anyway," said Hagrid.  
  
Hagrid led the first years up to the front door and knocked three times. A very stern looking witch answered the door. " I presume these are my first years?" she said staring down at all of them though her glasses, then spotted James and Sirius about to have what looked like a very amusing duel. The stern witch sighed. "I'll take them from here Hagrid," she said.  
  
The stern looking witch led the first years into the castle and lined them up in front of the Great Hall.  
  
"Hello, my name is Professor Mcgonagall and welcome to Hogwarts. In a few minutes you will pass though these doors and be sorted into your houses. The four Houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Please wait here QUIETLY, meaning no DUELS as we wait! She said looking sternly at James and Sirius who both saluted with a 'Yes Ma'am!' When Professor Mcgonagall was out of sight, James and the gang trotted over to Lily and her friends. "Hi Lily!" The four of them chorused in a singsong voice.  
  
"Hi Peter, Remus, Sirius, and James," Lily replied in the same singsong voice.  
  
" Lily! How come I haven't been introduced to the brilliant and beautiful young ladies?" Sirius asked in a fake hurt voice.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Lily said rolling her eyes. " These are my friends Melody Baker, Lisa White, and Lacey O'Nell." Sirius opened his mouth to say something, but Lily clapped her hand over his mouth and continued, " Just to save you girls from Sirius's egocentric mind I will introduce the guys to you. Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, James Potter and Remus Lupin." After Lily Finished pointing them out she turned to Sirius. "Now Sirius, promise me that you wont be an egocentric jerk and that you'll treat us ladies well," Lily said with her hand still covering his mouth. " Pwaaamuuz," came his muffled reply. " Mmmm, what was that Sirius?" She asked sweetly." "Pwaaamuuuz!," he tried to say, still muffled. " Sirius, we still cant heeaar youu," James shouted with laughter. " Willy! Gewof me!" Sirius said trying to squirm out of her hand. Lily let go. " Ok Sirius now you can promise properly," Lily said.  
  
" Lily Evans, I solemnly swear that I won't be an egocentric jerk and that I'll treat you ladies like Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans," Sirius said saluting.  
  
"The good flavors!" Lisa exclaimed.  
  
" Yeah, yeah the good flavors," retorted Sirius half-heartedly. " That's enough!" Professor Mcgonagall exclaimed. " Come on everyone's waiting."  
  
The door of the great Hall opened. They walked in to lines and stopped at a small table on which Mcgonagall put a very old battered up hat. ' Hmmm..maybe we have to pull a rabbit out of it.' Lily thought. "Hey Lace?" whispered Lily. "Yeah?" Lacey answered eyeing the hat suspiciously. " Do you know any spells?" lily asked anxiously. "Yea I know some simple spells, nothing to brag about really," Lacey answered shrugging. Before Lily could answer, the rip in the brim of the hat opened wide and the hat began to sing:  
  
( A/N: I cant make up a poem for a life so I left out the song)  
  
'That's it?' Lily thought. It was James who voiced her thoughts.  
  
  
  
" Man, all we gotta do is try on a hat? And to think that I was preparing for something macho." James voice trailed off at the sound off Mcgonagall's voice.  
  
" Addams, Rocky."  
  
RAVENCLAW!!!  
  
"Albert, Susan."  
  
HUFFLEPUFF!!!  
  
"Anderson, Andrew."  
  
RAVENCLAW!!!  
  
  
  
"Baker, Melody."  
  
Lily closed her eyes, hoping that her new friend wouldn't be in Slytherin or something like that.She crossed her fingers hoping.... waiting..  
  
  
  
GRYFFINDOR!!!  
  
Lily noticed that she got pretty load applause. The sorting hat sorted a couple more people until it came to...  
  
  
  
"Black, Sirius."  
  
Sirius strode over casually, waving at the crowd.  
  
  
  
GRYFFINDOR!!!  
  
Sirius walked over to the Gryffindor table grinning like a maniac. Lily made a mental note to ask him how someone stupid like him could have got into Gryffindor. Lily stongly suspected that Sirius had threatened to drown it if it didn't put him in Gryffindor.  
  
After about 10 more minutes..  
  
  
  
"Evans, Lillian."  
  
Lily nervously walked up and put the hat on. At once a voice filled her ear.  
  
'Ahhh, Evans huh?' the hat began, 'Muggle born? Lets see what we have here, plenty of courage, you'd do anything for your friends. that's a trait of a true Gryffindor. but what's this? Your power seeking and ambitious, that would make an excellent Slytherin. Now what do you think Evans?' 'If you put me in Slytherin, I'll make sure that this is your last time sorting. I'm gonna rip you from the brim even more' Lily thought glaring. ' Temper, temper.' The hat teased. ' That goes well with Slytherin too, you know. Ok, ok if you insist...'  
  
  
  
GRYFFINDOR!!!!!  
  
  
  
Lily ran happily to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Melody. She could understand now why Sirius may have threatened to kill the hat.  
  
The sorting went on and luckily all Lily friends were in Gryffindor. Severus Snape and Lucious Malfoy both went to Slytherin ('No surprise there' Lily had thought') Finally Professor Mcgonagall rolled up the list of names and took away the sorting hat. Profssor Dumbledore, the headmaster stood up at taped on his goblet to get their attention.  
  
"Now I know every one is probably starving so I won't make the usual announcements tonight. The prefects are responsible for making sure that the first years know all the rules. Let the feast began!" In front of them food began to appear on the plates. " Wow this is so cool!" squealed Mel. " I know right! Lily said, her mouth full of food. "I wonder how the classes will be." Well, I guess we'll have to wait till tomorrow to find out sighed James.  
  
In her dormitory, Lily had unpacked her things and was sitting on her bed. All of her friends were already asleep. She decided that she'd better go to sleep also. Smiling she slid into her covers and closed her eyes. Tomorrow she'd began her first day as a young wizard.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N. I thought this chapter was pretty good. Yeeaay I'm getting better! Please Review!!! Thanx.  
  
Maryam 


	4. Talking about a dance, Pranks on mean te...

Lily Evans--- Year 1 at Hogwarts  
  
Disclaimer***** I don't own anything you recognize. The only things I own so far are Melody, Lacey, and Lisa.  
  
A/N::Thanks to everyone that has reviewed!!!! It has really encouraged me to update faster.  
  
So now I give you... CHAPTER 4!!  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************************  
  
  
  
" Lily! Lily wake up!!!" came the voice of James from her dormitory. Sure enough, Lily opened her eyes and saw James Potter bouncing up and down on her bed.  
  
" JAAMES!!! This is the girls dormitory, your not supposed to be in here!" Lily shrieked.  
  
" And since when did I do what I was supposed to?" asked James raising an eyebrow. " It's the first day of classes!!!! And if we don't hurry up we're gonna be late for breakfast."  
  
" OHMIGOD, your right! I almost forgot. Umm.thanks for waking me up and everything but do you mind getting out," Lily asked watching James get comfortable at the edge of her bed.  
  
" Why?" James asked truly puzzled.  
  
" Because James, I kinda have to get dressed," Lily pointed out.  
  
" Oh yea," He smiled. "I kinda forgot. Well I'll be waiting for you downstairs." With a small wave James left. Lily sighed and hurriedly got dressed.  
  
"Morning guys!" Lily greeted her friends.  
  
"Morning Lils," yawned Melody.  
  
"Ready for today?" asked Remus. "As ready as I'll ever be, and that's saying something," joked Lily.  
  
"Ladies? Mind if we escort you to the Great Hall? Sirius asked taking Melody's arm. The rest of the boys followed suit; James with Lily, Remus with Lacey, and Peter with Lisa. It was funny how after knowing each other for just one day all of them were really close.  
  
They got to the Great hall and they all sat down. All of a sudden Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"May I have your attention everyone please?" Dumbledore cleared him throat and the whole Great hall fell silent. " Now as we all know, the Yule Ball is quite the social event for all students 4th year and up. I think its about time the younger members of this school get that chance. I'm more than happy to announce that this school year we will be holding a 'Back To School/ Welcome' dance in honor of successfully coming back this school year and also to welcome the new batch of first years. The dance will be held next Monday so you have exactly a week to find a partner. You may come alone though if you wish. I expect to see all of you there. Now you may eat."  
  
As the food appeared the Great Hall was suddenly filled with chatter about the dance. "A Dance!!!" shrieked Lacey with excitement. "A DANCE!!!." squealed Lily, Melody, and Lisa.  
  
"Great, a Dance," muttered Sirius. "Can this day get any wore?" "Sirius 'ol buddy, I thought I taught you something," said James chuckling. " You never ask if something if going to get worse or it usually will."  
  
"AUGGHHH! JAMES! DON'T SAY THAT! IT WON'T GET WORSE!" Sirius yelled.  
  
"Ok, Ok Sirius, don't get all worked up," said James still chuckling. Sirius glared.  
  
On the way to their first class, Potions with the Slytherins, the boys decided to walk away from the girls so that they could talk.  
  
"So Sirius who 'd you wanna take to the dance?" asked James with a sly smile.  
  
" Melody," said Sirius quickly avoiding his friends' eyes.  
  
" WHAT! You like her?" shouted Remus gleefully.  
  
"SHHHH! Well. umm...I do think she's kinda pretty," Sirius mumbled blushing. His friends sniggered. "But I don't like her." He quickly covered up glaring. " Yea right," muttered Peter rolling his eyes. "So James, who are you taking?" asked Sirius changing the subject quickly.  
  
"I really don't know," said James turning red. Actually James knew exactly who he wanted to ask. He thought Lily was really pretty and wanted her to go with him badly. But he wasn't about to admit that. At that moment they approached the Potions classroom sparing James from having to be questioned more.  
  
" Oh shoot, we're late! Professor Dwight is gonna kill us!" Remus exclaimed!  
  
"Yeah he's the Slytherin head and I heard that he could get nasty, especially to us, Gryffindors," Sirius informed them.  
  
" Oh well lets go in and get this over with," said James bravely.  
  
They tiptoed as quietly as they could into the classroom but Professor Dwight heard them.  
  
"Well, well, what do we have here?" sneered Professor Dwight. " Its Potter and his friends. These boys seem to think they're..high and mighty. am I right? 10 points from Gryffindor and be glad its not 100. Sit." All the Slytherins howled with laughter.  
  
" That @$$hole!" muttered James sitting with his friends.  
  
"Tell me about it," Remus muttered.  
  
"Hey, you guys wanna do something that we haven't done since before we came to Hogwarts?" asked James his eyes sparkling.  
  
"You mean like a prank?" asked Peter.  
  
" Yeah Peter, why, is there anything else that we haven't done since before Hogwarts?" asked James sarcastically.  
  
"Actually yeah we haven't bothered snape for quite a while. The last time we've ever done something to Snape was on the Hogwarts Express. Which was before Hogwarts," said Peter defensively.  
  
" Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew, care to tell us your conversation? Its obviously much more important than this lesson. No? You probably don't wish to tell me you conversation so I'll just take another 10 points from Gryffindor." Professor Dwight said lazily. All the Slytherins were almost rolling in laughter until.........  
  
BANG!!!  
  
Professor Dwight was suddenly wearing a bright pink tutu with neon green word on the top saying 'I think I'm in love with Gryffindors!' His hair suddenly grew longer and was stuck straight up and painted rainbow colors. To top it off, He was doing this really weird dance and he couldn't seem to stop. Talking was a difficulty as well because he was concentrating on trying to stop dancing. He only managed to shout "Class dismissed" and "Detention POTTER, BLACK, LUPIN, PETTIGREW!!!" before he fainted.  
  
Back in the common room James stood on the table in the middle of the room and shouted, "This calls for a party!" Everyone had heard about what happened in Potions by the end of the day and the 4 boys became the talk of the school. Lily and her pals also became popular because they were friends with James and the boys.  
  
The boys left to go to the kitchens for some food.  
  
" Well James 'ol buddy we did it!" said Remus.  
  
"Yea imagine, we're now the most popular guys in school," said James grinning.  
  
" The girls will be all over us and the guys will wanna be us!" added Sirius.  
  
"Meaning we'll get the best dates for the dance!" Peter squeaked happily.  
  
"Hey since we're now so well known we should make a name for ourselves!" said Remus. The others looked at him blankly.  
  
"You know, I mean like a special name four all four of. Like a gang name," Remus explained.  
  
"How about 'Mauraders'?" asked James excitedly. "My dad had a group of friends that he had called 'The Marauders' before he passed away."  
  
"Good Idea! Marauders it is!" said Sirius excepting bottles of butterbeer from the house elves.  
  
"To the Marauders!" said Remus holding up his glass and everyone did the same.  
  
'This is life' thought James taking a sip.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in the girls dormitory the girls were talking about the dance.  
  
"Who are you gonna go with Lils?" asked Lisa painting her nails.  
  
"Uhhh..hey if I tell you something promise not to laugh.." Lily started nervously.  
  
"What?" Lacey asked.  
  
"Well.I think I like... James Potter." Lily looked down waiting for her friends reaction.  
  
"I knew it!" Melody exclaimed. "Huh?" Lily asked confused.  
  
"Remember in the boat?" Melody reminded.  
  
"Oh yea! I guess I didn't want you to know just yet," Lily replied.  
  
"Well that's ok, cause I like Sirius," said Melody dreamily.  
  
" And I think Remus is kinda cute," said Lacey smiling.  
  
"Well haha, cos I'm going out with a very handsome Ravenclaw, Kevin Boots," said Lisa triumphantly.  
  
"Huh? Why didn't you tell us?" asked Lily.  
  
"Cause he just asked me out," Lisa said blushing. The other girls laughed. This was one of the best days of her life, Lily decided.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N::: I hope you likes this story. Pleeeese review!!!!! Pretty Please? Thanks a bunch!!!  
  
  
  
Maryam  
  
  
  
` 


	5. THE DREAM

Lily Evans--- Year 1 at Hogwarts  
  
Disclaimer***** Listen up people. If I owned Harry Potters characters then I wouldn't be writing Fan fiction, I'd be writing the 5th Harry Potter book. J.K Rowling owns everything that you recognize.  
  
A/N***** Sorry 'bout the wait but I was really busy. You know with school coming up and everything. Thanks to all the people that reviewed....  
  
** Eleanor**  
  
** Yukito Forever**  
  
** Potter123**  
  
** Paki Princess**  
  
This is my first Fan fic so any suggestions are appreciated. Thanks a BUNCH!!!!!  
  
A now.... CHAPTER 5!  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
  
  
"Attention Gryffindor students!" Arthur Weasely, the Head Boy yelled as he entered the crowded Gryffindor common room. It was Thursday and classes had just ended. All the Gryffindors were either in the common room hanging out or sleeping. The room fell silent. "Professor Dumbledore wants all first and second years to go to the Great Hall for a very important assembly in 5 minutes." He glanced around the room and his eyes fell on the Marauders who were looking very bored at the whole idea of attending an assembly. "Be there." He added with a look that clearly said 'or else'.  
  
"Sirius its your turn to wake the girls," yawned James.  
  
"OK!" replied Sirius happily bouncing up to the girls' dormitory.  
  
""Just don't do anything stupid," warned Remus watching Sirius smile mischievously. " Hey don't worry, I wont do anything you wouldn't," He said smirking. Sirius bounded up the stairs. He crept up to Lily's bed and took out his wand. "Painto Colorus" he muttered and her hair was suddenly the same color Professor Dwight's was that day. 'Hmm good enough' thought Sirius. Then he went over to Melody's bed. 'She's soo adorable when she's asleep' Sirius thought. 'Oh well I gotta do this sooner or later.' Sirius took a deep breath,  
  
"Mel, wake up," Sirius whispered so that no one else would wake up.  
  
"Mmm..," she said sleepily.  
  
"C'MON get up," he whispered more urgently. "I gotta ask you something."  
  
"SIRIUS! This is the girls' dorm. What are you doing here?" asked Melody waking up.  
  
"Sorry," said Sirius smiling sheepishly. "Actually I wanted to ask you something," he continued. "Shoot away," she said casually getting up from bed. 'OK Sirius, spill, what's the matter with you' Sirius scolded himself. "Well ya know 'bout that dance coming up and all," he began trying to sound casual.  
  
"Yeah?" Mel asked a bit puzzled. 'Please let him be saying what I think he's saying' she thought.  
  
"Wellyouwannagotodaballwimee?" Sirius said in a rush.  
  
Melody grinned, "Sirius Black are you asking me to go to the dance with you?" she asked mischievously.  
  
"Umm.kinda.sorta..well yea," he stammered. "If you want we could go as friends. That is.if you don't wanna be my girlfriend of course." He added quicky.  
  
"Of course I'd go with you as more than friend," Melody said grinning. "But ya know sometimes I think we ack too grown up, I mean c'mon we're only 11."  
  
"But that's OK, I mean its good to act older." Sirius said squeezing her hand. "OHMIGOD, I forgot! We gotta get to the Great Hall. Dumbledore's holding an assembly." Sirius jumped up. " I'll be waiting in the common room, Mel can you get everyone up?"  
  
"No problemo." Melody said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. 'I think I'm in heaven' Sirius thought as he headed back to the common room.  
  
Everyone was already out of the common room when Sirius walked in. 'Much too quiet in here' thought Sirius. He looked around the room until he spotted some kind of Muggle food that Lily always received from her parents. They were what Lily called chips. They were also what Sirius called noisemakers. Sirius ran over to the bag. 'Oh gosh I'm gonna be late for the assembly. Oh well' thought Sirius. He picked up the bag and read the outside  
  
"Doritoes?" he muttered out loud. "Eww sounds like poison. I'm not eating that." As soon as he put the bag down he heard a scream.  
  
"BLACK!!!" bellowed the voice of Lily Evans storming down the stairs. "I swear this time you've gone TOO FAR.  
  
Sirius was confused. "Lily I swear I didn't eat your "Door eat hose". They looked like poison. LILY! Please don't be mad at me. This time I don't know what I did. LILY, I'M INNOCENT!" Sirius said panicking so much that he didn't notice Lily glaring daggers at him with her hair sticking up and painted in rainbow colors.  
  
"Sirius, your never innocent," said Lisa snorting. "She's talking about....her.her hair." By now all three girls, with an exception of Lily were on the floor laughing.  
  
Sirius laughed nervously. "Oh that! I'm really, really sorry Lily but I was just bored and."  
  
"And you thought you'd make a fool of me huh?" Lily retorted. She was secretly lucky that she had woken up late. She didn't know what she'd do if she walked into the usually crowded common room.  
  
"Lily it wasn't like that I swear! Please forgive me." Sirius got on his knees and put on his best puppy eyes pleading look. "Pwease?" he asked again in a 5 year old manner. Lily looked at him for what seemed to him like an hour.  
  
"OK I forgive you," Lily said smiling. Sirius grinned. "But only under one condition," she warned.  
  
"Really," Sirius said he smile dropping slightly. "What would that be?"  
  
"Turn my hair back its normal color." Lily said with her nose in the air.  
  
"But Lilllllyyy, I like it like that!" whined Sirius pouting.  
  
Lily glared.  
  
"Ok, Ok," he grumbled. "Eraisous Colorus," he muttered and her hair was golden red again.  
  
Just then everyone came back from the assembly. Almost everyone had scowls on their faces except the Marauders whom all had broad grins on there face. Arthur came up to Sirius with a frown on his face.  
  
"I did say for all the first and second years to come to the assembly. That does include you guys." He said sternly.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that Arthur but I.erm.sent one of the girls to wake up everyone that was sleeping and when they came down we had an.ummm. argument you see?" Sirius asked with a meek smile.  
  
"Yes I see, but in other words you went up to the girls dormitory to wake the girls up, you decided to pull a prank on one of them and then she came down and that's how the argument happened am I not right?" Arthur asked with a knowing smile.  
  
"H-h-how did you know?" stammered Sirius.  
  
Arthur chuckled. "I was young like you just a few years ago. Don't worry though, I won't say a word." Arthur smiled again and walked off.  
  
James had been watching the whole thing and chuckled. He was glad that he had friends like the Marauders and the girls.  
  
"Hey Remus what do you think Lily would say if I asked her to the dance?" James asked suddenly.  
  
"Huh?" Remus asked taken aback by the question. "Honestly? I think Lily likes you but she just won't admit it."  
  
"So I should ask her?" asked James worriedly.  
  
"Just do what you think is right," Advised Remus.  
  
"Yeah, they're coming now," added Peter.  
  
"Hey guys! What was the assembly about?" Sirius greeted them. He sat down next to James while the girls sat across from them.  
  
"Oh, nothing too important. They just told us that since we're not 3rd years we can't go into Hogsmeade to buy our clothes for the dance," shrugged James.  
  
"Who's Hogsmeades?" asked Lily curiously.  
  
" Hogsmeade is the best wizard community in the world its got everything! Honeydukes, the best candy shop in the world, The Three Broomsticks is the best place to hangout and have drinks.." James was getting a bit overexcited so Remus cut in.  
  
"James, that's enough! She's got the point," sighed Remus. Lily indeed got the point and she was staring at James as though he would turn into an alien right there in front of her.  
  
"But Reeemuus, I didn't tell her about Zonko's yet! whined James.  
  
"Zonkos? Whats that?" asked Lily her curiosity getting the better of her.  
  
" Oh that's the best place in Hogemeades! It's the prank store!" James excitement was taking over again. "Then there's the Shrieking Shack, the most haunted place around. Most people like breaking into it as a dare." James stopped when he noticed the look of fear and horror on Remus's face.  
  
"C'mon Remus we all know it's not really haunted," said James reassuringly. "Its just a superstition."  
  
"Yeah," said Remus shakily. "Yeah I know I just kinda believed what everyone was saying." Everyone looked at him. "I'm OK. REALLY!" Remus reassured them.  
  
"It doesn't help since we can't go to Hogsmeade anyway," muttered Sirius.  
  
"Anyway, Dumbledore said that there will be a magical closet that would pick out gowns or tuxes in your size and you choose from one," said James going back to the point.  
  
" That's cool," said Lily.  
  
"No it's not cool Lily, that was cool back in the Ice Age," said Lacey rolling her eyes.  
  
"Anyway I had a better idea," continued James. "On our way to the assembly, me, Peter, and Remus found a secret passage. We followed it and guess where we ended up? Right in the storage area of Honeydukes!"  
  
"Are you saying that we should sneak out to Hogsmeade?" asked Melody.  
  
"Of course! It's brilliant don't you think?" asked James.  
  
" James I'm never gonna regret the day I became your friend. That's BRILLIANT!" beamed Sirius.  
  
"So we'll go tomorrow night 'kay because I think I'm gonna fall asleep right now," said James yawning. Lily looked at her watch. It was midnight.  
  
"I think we should all get some sleep," said Lily getting up. "C ya'll tomorrow."  
  
Lily went upstairs and lay on her bed. She fell asleep at once......  
  
  
  
(** Beginning of dream**)  
  
Lily was inside a strange house. She was much older. She went upstairs to her room and sat on the bed next to her husband. "James, honey, I have something to tell you." "Sure dear, what's up?" " James, I'm pregnant with a baby boy. His name shall be Harry. Harry Potter.  
  
The scene then changes  
  
The door crashed open. "Lily, go! Its Him! Go and take Harry I'll try to hold him off. Lily ran but she heard Voldemort's voice bellow, AVADA KEDAVRA! She turned around and saw James was dead. Lily cried but ran even fasterwhen she heard Voldemort's footsteps come after her. "Well Evans you knew I'd catch up with you in the end," came a voice behind her. Lily turned around and was face to face with Voldemort. "What do you want Riddle," said Lily coldly. "I want you to give me the boy. I'll let you live but not Harry. "No! Not Harry! Take me instead but leave Harry alone!" screamed Lily. "Stand aside you silly girl," commanded Voldemort. "Not Harry, please have mercy," begged Lily. "I show no mercy, I'm going to give you until the count of three to hand him over. One." Voldemort started counting. " Oh Harry I love you so much. I wish I didn't have to go but I'm doing this for the best. Remember my love will protect you forever," sobbed Lily hugging a crying Harry to her tightly. "Two," Voldemort continued. "Please Harry live and grow up to defeat this monster. I love you you'll live through this and I swear I'll die protecting you Goodbye harry and good luck." She kissed him one last time before she heard Voldemort say, "THREE! Well Evans are you going to give him to me." Lily put Harry in his crib and blocked it. "Riddle, Listen up, love is stronger than hate. Harry potter will live and I'm not giving him up." AVADA KEDARVRA was the last words she ever heard..  
  
Lily woke up in tears and sweat. The dream seemed so real. 'And I was married to.James? Weird' Lily decided to go visit Dumbledore.  
  
She got to the stone gargoyle. 'Now what could the password be?' she wondered.  
  
"It's Lemon Drop," said Dumbledore.  
  
Lily turned around and Dumbledore was standing right next to her.  
  
Once they were inside Dumbledore's office, he spoke, "So what made you come to my office at this time of the night?" asked Professor Dumbledore pleasantly. Lily told him all about the dream. Dumbledore sighed and shook his head.  
  
"I was hoping not to have to tell you this until you were much, much older. But I must tell you now so that you can protect yourself from danger. Lily you are a..  
  
  
  
*A*N* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER!! Please Review and tell me what you think. I know, I know I'm evil. But I'll try and post soon.  
  
Thanx a lot!  
  
Maryam 


	6. A Talk With Dumbledore, Going to Hogmead...

Lily Evans--- Year 1 at Hogwarts  
  
Disclaimer: The setting and the characters from Harry Potter ARENT MINE!!!!!!!!!!! They belong to J.K ROWLING!  
  
A/N: Sorry bout that long wait but I had school, homework, after school activities, blah blah. You get the idea. Anyways thanks to everyone that reviewed!!!! It really encourages me to write better! I really appreciate it.  
  
** Vanaja**  
  
** Ix Kara xI**  
  
** doesn't matter**  
  
I really hope this chapter will get more reviews. Anyways here is CHAPTER 7!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************  
  
  
  
Dumbledore hesitated. "Lily, this is going to be really hard to tell you because I'm still not sure what you are. Are you ready for this?" Dumbledore asked. Lily couldn't say anything so she just nodded.  
  
"Lily, Professor Trelawney has made a prediction that we know is true. Alas, I can't tell you what she said until you're older. But I can tell you that you are part of this prediction. Lily, you're a Seer." He finished solemnly.  
  
For a second Lily couldn't move or speak. She was in complete shock! How was this possible?  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, there has been some mistake," she began. "See, I'm a muggleborn. I don't have any family members that are witches or wizards. How could I have inherited some powerful wizard skill like that," she asked shakily.  
  
"Lily, I know that none of your parents or close family members have wizard blood, but have you looked closely into your ancestors?" Dumbledore asked with a strange twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Lily puzzled.  
  
"Alas, that is another thing I can't tell you right now." Dumbledore said raising a hand to silence her. "I know how much you hate to hear this, but some things are best left alone until the right time comes. Now I think you should get back to sleep seeing that you still have classes in the morning. Goodnight and sleep well."  
  
Lily sensed that it was final so she said goodbye and left the room feeling very confused. Was Dumbledore trying to say that she had wizard ancestors? No way. She was just Lily Evans. There wasn't anything unusual or special about her right? Lily fell asleep thinking about this.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Lily woke up with a huge headache. 'Damn I really should stop thinking about this' Lily thought. She decided it would be best to forget the whole thing and spend the rest of her life like a normal 11 year old girl. She showered quickly and headed downstairs to meet up with her friends.  
  
"Lils, is that you," came Lisa's voice from the common room. She was playing wizard chess with Lacey and Melody  
  
"Yeah," she said poking her head into the common room.  
  
Lisa jumped up and gave her a huge hug. "Oh Lily, I was sooo worried! I woke up cause I was having a nightmare and your bed was empty."  
  
Lily smiled knowing how much her friends cared about her then frowned. She didn't want to let them know about what Dumbledore told her.  
  
"Um, yeah I got hungry so I decided to go find the kitchens. By the way, they got some funny looking creatures down there. What are those, elves or something?" she asked changing the subject.  
  
"House elves, AKA, slaves," said Lacey angrily. "They don't even get PAID!"  
  
"Lacey, dear, THEY LIKE IT!" said Sirius coming over to them, the rest of his friends behind him.  
  
Lacey just stuck her nose in the air. Lily noticed an argument about to start so she quickly said, "C'mon, breakfast started 15 minutes ago. Lets go." They all agreed and quickly headed downstairs.  
  
The girls sat across from the Marauders who all had mischievous smiles pasted on there face.  
  
Lily looked from James to Peter, from Peter to Sirius, and from Sirius to Remus, watching there smiles grow wider. She couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Ok guys what'd you do now," she said exasperate. "You'll see," James said his eyes twinkling. All the Marauders were looking at the Slytherin table. All of a sudden there was a huge explosion, Lily couldn't tell if it was from the prank or from the explosion of laughter that followed. The marauders had given certain Sytherins a little..errrr... makeover. Snape suddenly had huge breasts and a womanly figure. His long, slimy hair was now curled and put into an extremely ugly hairdo. Malfoy looked the same except his blond hair wasn't as slimy. The whole great hall was rolling in laughter and even the teachers had trouble containing their laughter.  
  
Suddenly the doors of the Great Hall opened and in walked two of the stupidest Slytherins Robert Crabbe and Justin Goyle. Suddenly they spotted the two "new girls" at there table and gave an excited grunt. They ran up to the table and started flirting with them.  
  
"STOP!!!! IM LUCIUS MALFOY! OHHHHH MY FATHER WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS!" yelled Malfoy in a girl voice as Crabbe tried to kiss him.  
  
Snape wasn't having much success trying to shove Goyle off of him either. All of a sudden they began to change back into themselves. When Crabbe and Goyle saw who they were flirting with they became wide-eyed. They bowed and apologized a zillion times but Snape and Malfoy wouldn't take it. While Snape chased them out of the Great Hall, Malfoy decided to go back to his dormitory muttering something in which the only distinguishable words were "my father".  
  
It took a long time for the great hall to stop laughing, even Dumbledore was chuckling. When the laughter subsided, James stood on the table and shouted, " And THAT, my fellow students, was the work of the Marauders!" Peter, Sirius, James and Remus took a bow.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat to get the students attention. "Yes that was indeed a very amusing act from our most famous pranksters. Just a reminder our magical closet will arrive tomorrow, Saturday, so that you may all find the gowns of your choice. Now everyone finish eating and prepare for your classes." Dumbledore sat down. James looked at his friends. "We're going tomorrow to Hogsmeade." They all agreed and set off to their classes.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Lily had just finished her last class of the day and she was walking back to the common room with her friends. They were joking and laughing, but Lily was thinking about her powers and that dream she had. 'Wonder what other things a Seer can do' she thought. All of a sudden she had an idea.  
  
"Guys, I'm going to the library for a sec, kay?" she said.  
  
"No prob, meet you in the common room," said Remus.  
  
Lily rushed to the library. She wanted to find out more about her powers. She scanned the shelves until she came to what she was looking for. 'Seers: Your Powers And How You Control Them'  
  
'Perfect' Lily thought grinning. After she left the library she hid the book in her bag.  
  
When she got to the common room only Melody and Lacey were still there.  
  
"Hey, I'm back," Lily said. "Where are the guys and Lisa?"  
  
"Oh, you know how guys are," said Melody rolling her eyes. "I think they said something about finding another secret passage out of the school, and Lisa went up to bed."  
  
"So did you guys get dates to the dance yet?" asked Lily curiously.  
  
"Yup! I'm going with Sirius!" said Melody happily.  
  
"And me and Remus are going as friends," said Lacey a little disappointed.  
  
"That's OK Lace, at least your going with him," said Lily trying to cheer Lacey up. "And congrats Mel I'm happy for you!" she added.  
  
"What about you Lils?" asked Lacey. "Did James ask you yet?"  
  
Lily sighed. "Nope. Everyone asked me except him."  
  
"Don't worry Lily, he'll ask you soon," said Melody.  
  
"Yeah," she said. "I'm going to bed"  
  
"OK, c ya in the morning!" said Lacey  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************  
  
Lily woke up once again in sweat. She had the same dream again but it was more vivid this time. Again that thought came into her head. If she was a Seer, that means this dream would come true one day! That was one thing she didn't want. Lily couldn't get back to sleep so she decided to go down to the common room and start reading her book on Seers.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************** MEANWHILE IN JAMES ROOM.  
  
James jumped up. 'OHMIGOSH, something's going to happen to Lily!' he thought frantically. He had just woken up from a nightmare but already the details of the nightmare were fading. He just remembered that he was with Lily and they were much, much older and together they were trying to protect this baby... their son! James knew that he couldn't go back to sleep after this so he decided to go down to the common room where he could think..........  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************  
  
James went down to the common room he spotted a red-head sitting on the couch reading.  
  
"Lily?" asked James sitting down next to her.  
  
"Oh, hey James," she said blushing. She tried to hide the book as fast as she could but he spotted it.  
  
"What's that?" asked James.  
  
"Oh, I couldn't sleep so I decided to catch up my light reading," she lied.  
  
"Oh.. OK," he said eyeing her suspiciously. "Um, Lily. do you have a date to the dance?" he asked nevously.  
  
"No," she said trying to hide her exciement.  
  
"So can you come with me?" asked James blushing.  
  
"OF COURSE!" Lily squealed. "I thought you'd never ask! But even though I do have a crush on you can we go as friends?  
  
"Why?" James asked puzzled and slightly disappointed.  
  
"I dunno James, I mean we're only 11," she said smiling  
  
"Oh1 Alright that makes since," he said happier. "You know what? I'm so happy that I think I can get back to sleep now." He added.  
  
"Speaking of that, why'd you come down anyway?" asked Lily.  
  
"Oh, I just had a nightmare," James said heading back up to hi dormitory and Lily did the same. It was a good night.  
  
  
  
  
  
"LILY WE"RE GOING TO HOGSMEADE!" came the voice of Sirius Black's yelling. Now when Sirius yells, he SERIOUSLY yells. Luckily everyone was already in the Great Hall getting ready to pick out their clothes for the dance.  
  
"Morning to you to Sirius," said Lily. The rest of the Marauders were also in the room. Lily glared at them.  
  
"Now if you don't mind GET OUT AND LET US GET DRESSED!" With that Lily shoved them out of the room ignoring Sirius who was whining to James ("But JAAAAMES, their room's COMFYYYYY!").  
  
Lily and the girls got dressed fast and started to head downstairs to meet the boys.  
  
"Hold on," said Lisa with a mischievous sparkle in her eyes. "We have to find a way to get the boys away from us. We don't want them finding out what we're wearing right?"  
  
"Hmmm, you got a point Lisa," said Mel.  
  
"Let's just hope that the gowns store and the tux store are separate," said Lily as they walked into the common room to a very amusing sight. James, Sirius, and Peter were playing catch with something that looked like Severus Snapes head!  
  
"Um, guys? Is that Snapes HEAD?" asked Lisa.  
  
"Yup!" said James happily. "See, he was insulting Lily, so I decided to see what he'd look like with his head cut off. Then Peter suggested this fun muggle game called...um... catch! Anyways its fun! Wanna play?" Then seeing the horrified looks on the girls faces he added, "No, his head is NOT cut off, it's just a spell that lasts for half an hour."  
  
"Don't you think we should get going?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yeah I guess your right," said Remus. "Anyway the spells almost over. Lets put a memory charm on him and get him to the Slytherin common room." After they did that they went to the one eyed witch.  
  
"What's the password again?" asked Remus.  
  
"Dissendium," said Sirius.  
  
They were on there way.  
  
$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$# $#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#  
  
As they entered Honeydukes, Lily let out an audible gasp. It was amazing! They had every candy you could imagine and also a bunch of candies that you COULDN'T imagine.  
  
"Wow, is the whole Hogsmeades this amazing?" Lily asked her friends excitedly.  
  
"You bet!" said Lisa. "Especially since we're going to do some GIRL shopping!" Lily noticed that she accented the word "girl" and snickered.  
  
Sirius glared. "Fine!" he said. "We'll go BOY shopping."  
  
"Fine!" said Lisa shrugging.  
  
"FINE!" said Sirius. "C'mon guys, lets get those tuxes. The Marauders said bye to the girls and set off.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
By the end of the trip everyone was happy. Lily bought a sparkling turquoise blue spaghetti strap gown with matching gloves that went up to her elbows. She also bought glittery blue high-heeled sandals.  
  
Lacey bought a gown that was lavender and was flared at the sleeve. It had a low neck and a scarf to match it. She also bought a pair of lavender high- heeled shoes.  
  
Lisa bought a spaghetti strap gown that was a deep red color and sparkled in the sunlight. She bought a red ribbon to go in her hair and sparkly red shoes.  
  
Melody bought a pale blue gown with short sleeves. It was hugging and then flared out in the bottom. She also bought pale blue high-heeled sandals.  
  
After they had finished shopping they went to Zonkos the joke shop. There they bought a life supply of pranks and, sure enough, they found the boys there.  
  
"Everyone done?" asked Sirius. He was in a very happy mood and so was everyone else.  
  
"All done," said Lisa.  
  
They all went back to the school with Sirius tugging on the girls bags trying to get a peek of the clothes they were going to wear.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N.. This is the longest chapter I've wrote so far! Wow!!!!! Hope you liked it and pleeeeese Review!!!!!!!!! Thanks a lot! And also could you please tell me how you'd like it if I put all Lilys school years in this story starting from this year up until the first book. Thanks again.  
  
  
  
Maryam 


	7. The Back To School Welcome Dance

Lily Evans--- Year 1 at Hogwarts  
  
Disclaimer: The setting and the characters from Harry Potter ARENT MINE!!!!!!!!!!! They belong to J.K ROWLING!  
  
AN: OK. So I'm now combining all her years into one story. A shout out to all my reviewers (even though there were only two..)  
  
**Eleanor**  
  
** Liz**  
  
( Thank you SOOOO much for reviewing you two! (  
  
And now I present to you... CHAPTER 8!!!!!  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
It was Monday morning, the day of the dance and there was much excitement in the air. Students were excused from classes so they could prepare for it. The marauders were using the spare time to catch up on there pranks and Lily's gang were lounging in the common room talking about the upcoming event.  
  
"Can you believe Sirius asked me to the dance?" Melody asked dreamily for about the 20th time that morning.  
  
Lily looked up from her book and rolled her eyes. "I don't mean to discourage your "happy thoughts but don't you think you said that enough this morning?"  
  
"Yeah," said Lisa. "Leave some sweet talk for Sirius."  
  
Melody blushed.  
  
"Did some one call me?" asked Sirius, him and the other Marauders coming in the common room.  
  
"Oh, hi Sirius," said Lacey slyly. "Melody was just talking about you."  
  
"Good things I hope," said Sirius raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, yes, VERY good things, right Mel?" Lily said nudging her friend who was blushing furiously.  
  
"Well, that's good to hear," said Sirius looking at them suspiciously but didn't pursue the subject.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************  
  
The rest of the day flew by fast. Pretty soon it was time to get ready for the dance. ( A/n- Lets just say the dance starts at 8:00 and its 6:00 now) The girls had been playing Exploding Snap with the Marauders when Lily remembered the time. "OH SHIT!" she shouted when she saw the time. "Its 6 O CLOCK!"  
  
"Um, yeah Lily it's OK. We have two whole hours," said James looking at her strangely from over the cards.  
  
"Lily's right," said Lacey. "We have to go get ready." The girls ran up to their dormitory quickly.  
  
** BACK IN THE COMMON ROOM**  
  
"What was that all about?" asked a puzzled James looking after Lily and her friends. The other boys shrugged. "Girls," they all said exasperatedly.  
  
"We might as well go up and get ready then," said Remus getting up.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
When the girls were finished getting ready they looked stunning. It was enough to turn even an older guys head. Lily was the first person done.  
  
"You guys finished?" Lily asked walking out of the bathroom. Everyone just stared. Lily began to wonder if she looked horrible.  
  
"Um, GUYS? If you're finished we really should be going downstairs." There was still no answer.  
  
Lily sighed with exasperation. "I don't look THAT bad do I?" That snapped them out of there amazement.  
  
"No LILY! That's the point. You don't look bad at all. You look GORGEOUS!" said Melody in awe.  
  
Lisa grinned. "Just wait until James sees you. He'll most likely faint on the spot." Lily was indeed gorgeous. She wore her hair in soft curls all the way down her back. She had also put hair glitter in her hair so that in sparkled in the light. She didn't put on much makeup, but then again, she really didn't need any. She had on magenta lip gloss, a little bit of blush, and light blue sparkly eye shadow. Put it all together with her gown, and she looked spectacular.  
  
"Thanks," she said brightly. "You guys look pretty too.  
  
"C'mon, lets get out of here," said Lisa pulling out of the dorm. Lily had to smile. 'That's Lisa for you, always the impatient one.' Lily thought. She knew her friends very well by now and each had a certain character that set them apart.  
  
Lisa was the Little Miss Impatient but was still very sweet. She said pretty much anything that was on her mind. She was also the most daring out of the four and loved playing pranks with the Marauders.  
  
Lacey had a bit of a shy character. But once you got to know her you found out that she was probably the sweetest and most caring out of all off them. She was careful about what she said to people because she didn't want to see their feelings hurt. She was also the best listener so it was easy to talk to her about things.  
  
Melody was the one with the bubbly personality. She was never in a bad mood and she hardly got mad at people. Even though she was only 11, she was also the one getting all the boys, but that was only because she was pretty. She was the jokester of the group (which is why she and Sirius were perfect for each other() and always made a gloomy day fun.  
  
Lily had a little bit of all her friends' personalities mixed into her own. Sure she had the impatience and temper of a redhead but she could also be caring, sweet and sensitive. She was no where NEAR innocent though since she also enjoyed playing pranks on people. She had a bubbly personality and, like Melody, was able to get many boys. But unlike her friends she was a very studious person. So far her lessons were coming easy for her.  
  
Lily was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of gasps. They had reached the common room and there dates were there looking extremely weak. Lily giggled.  
  
"Shall we go?" asked Lily with amusement seeing that James still hadn't closed his mouth.  
  
"Whaa.?" James said distractedly. "Oh, honestly," Lily said rolling her eyes. They all left to go to the Great Hall.  
  
**************((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))***************  
  
They entered the Great Hall and gasped. The Great Hall was beautiful! It was decorated beautiful banner all saying "WELCOME BACK!" It had a muggle theme though. There was a disco ball and the walls were flashing multi colors. They Marauders and Lily's friends sat at a big table covered in flowers (they were going to choose a better table but Sirius kept whining "BUT JAMES!!! LOOK AT ALL THE PREETY FLOWERS!!! THEY LOOK ALMOST AS PRETTY AS LEELEE FLOWER!" earning him a slap on the head from James.)  
  
Dumbledore suddenly clapped his hands for silence. When everyone was listening he said clearly to his plate, "Lamb Chops and mashed potatoes." As soon as he said it Lamb chops and mashed potatoes appeared on his plate.  
  
"Wow this is sooo cool!" squealed Melody.  
  
"Tell me about it," said James grinning.  
  
"And look at all this FOOD," Said Peter nudging Sirius who was drooling over his plate. "Sirius quit drooling I'm about to lose my appetite."  
  
"But Pete, the food looks TASTY!" Sirius exclaimed smacking his lips. Peter rolled his eyes. All of a sudden the Freaky Fairies struck up a slow song,  
  
"Hey Lils, wanna dance?" James asked. "Sure James!" Lily got up and walked out to the dance floor. He held her around the waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
'This feels soooo right!' Lily thought. 'Quit it Lily! You're too young to be thinking like this and he's your FRIEND!' she scolded herself.  
  
James was thinking something similar. 'Gosh Lily looks pretty tonight..but then again she always looks pretty. STOP THAT James! She's your friend!'  
  
They were both pretty confused as they danced, yet it was still a good feeling.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()  
  
Back up at the staff table, Professor Trelawney was sitting next to Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"This is it Albus. The Prophesy is beginning," Said Trelawney solemnly.  
  
"Ah, Sibyl, I'm not sure this is the Prophesy," Albus frowned.  
  
"But Albus, I've memorized the prediction backward and forward!" She began to recite:  
  
The Love shall come at an Early Age  
  
The Lovers will be warned by a mere nightmare  
  
They will argue and Fight but still remain true  
  
The Stag and the Flower shall get together  
  
The Child of the Heir and the last Seer  
  
Will be the Downfall of the Dark Evil Within  
  
  
  
Dumbledore just looked at her. "If that's the prediction, then its best to let them fall in love at a young age," said Dumbledore sternly. He then sighed, "Let's just make sure they have a happy childhood, they're going to need happy memories."  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************  
  
As soon as the song finished Lily and James broke apart. James went back to the table and Lily went to pour some punch for herself and James. She felt very confused about her feelings for James. After all she was only 11, much too young to think like that, right?  
  
Lily went back to the table to see something that almost made her drop her punch. There in the corner James and Melody were kissing!  
  
  
  
A/n.. Oooooooooh! Whats going to happen? Pleeeese review! I don't know when the next chapter will be up because I have school.  
  
Maryam 


	8. The Friends fight and Makeup!

Lily Evans: Year 1 at Hogwarts  
  
Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to J.K Rowling.  
  
A/N*** A note to everyone who has reviewed and those who haven't yet but will: THANKS! I'm touched! **grins** Anyway may I present.. CHAPTER 9!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily stared for a moment, tears filling her eyes. She couldn't believe what she was seeing! They didn't even seem to notice she was there. She was in shock, until she heard a very angry voice behind her.  
  
"Well would you look at that," came the sarcastic voice of a furious Sirius Black. "Don't mean to interrupt the 'romantic moment" Potter, but can you tell me WHY THE FUCK YOU"RE SNOGGING MY GIRLFRIEND?"  
  
James and Melody parted quickly looking quite guilty, seeing the expressions on Lily and Sirius's faces.  
  
"Listen Lily, Sirius, this isn't what it." James started but Sirius cut him off.  
  
"Oh, 'This isn't what it looks like' James? You steal my girlfriend, and you break Lily's heart. What kind of friend are you!"  
  
That was more than Lily could take. She fled the Great Hall, tears streaming down her face.  
  
Sirius turned back to James. "I'm going after Lily. I just want to let you know that this friendship is over." He turned on his heel and also left the Great Hall leaving James to stare after him stupidly.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))  
  
"Lily, WAIT!" Sirius had spotted running onto the grounds. "LILY, WAIT FOR MEEEE!" When she heard him call she slowed down a bit, but still kept walking. 'Damn, Potter.' She thought bitterly. 'Why does he have to be such an @$$?' She sat down under a tree next to the lake and waited for Sirius to catch up with her. When he finally did, he sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her.  
  
"I trusted him!" Lily cried as he held her to him. "God, how could I have been so STUPID!"  
  
"Shh, its OK Lils. We didn't know he'd turn out like that. I thought I knew him well, I mean we were practically born together."  
  
Lily just whimpered softly.  
  
"You must have really liked him Lils, even though you've only known him for about a week," Sirius said wonderingly. Lily grimaced.  
  
"I thought I did. Anyway I really should stop crying like this. He's not worth it. Lets get back to the dance."  
  
"That's my girl," Sirius said smiling slightly.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
***MEANWHILE.***  
  
"How could you do this to me James?" fumed Melody. She didn't wait for an answer. "Didn't you tell me that you and Lily weren't together?  
  
"We're NOT!"  
  
Melody glared at him.  
  
"Yeah, but what about Sirius, huh?" James sneered at her. He was angry. Nobody wanted to hear HIS side of the kiss.  
  
"Sirius wasn't really my type. He was way too possessive and to top it off HIS WHOLE LIFE IS PRANKS, FOOD, AND SNOGGING!" She yelled the last part, then as an afterthought said, "But still he was a good friend and now, because of you, I've lost two of my best friends!"  
  
"Can you at least listen to MY SIDE?" he cried exasperatedly. Melody didn't answer so he went on.  
  
"I think...no, I KNOW that I'm in love with Lily. I know you'll laugh and say I'm too young, but I'm serious. I've liked plenty of girls. But this time it's different. When I'm with Lily, I feel like we're the only people there. If I'm having the worst day, just seeing her face makes me happy. If I'm scared, just knowing that she's around gives me confidence that nothing bad will happen. I feel that I can trust her fully. It's the most wonderful feeling in the world. And Melody, you wanna know why I kissed you? Its because..well you know how you told us that guys think your gorgeous? Well I wanted to see if I felt the same thing around you that I felt around Lily. AND I DIDN'T! And now I've lost the love of my life, and my bestest best friend in the world!"  
  
Then James did something he had never done since he was really little. He started crying. Melody put her arm around him. She heard a sobbing noise and looked up. There was Sirius and Lily. They had heard the whole thing. As soon as Melody looked up Lily burst into tears. She flung her arms around Melody and James.  
  
"I'm so stupid! I should've known you guys would never hurt me. Am I forgiven? No, what kind of question is that? OF COURSE I'M NOT FORGIVEN! I'm just an idiotic, dumb, STUPID ."  
  
"LILY!" Melody said sharply cutting her mid sentence. "We forgive you." Melody smiled at her friend.  
  
Lily then turned to James. "James, can I talk to you for a sec?"  
  
"Uh, sure," he said unsurely. James followed her out of earshot.  
  
Lily took a deep breath. "James, I just wanted to say sorry. I should've listened to your side."  
  
"No Lily, I'm the one who should be apologizing. We should've talked it out, but I guess I was just confused."  
  
Lily smiled slyly. "So you admit you love me?."  
  
James blushed.  
  
"I see. I guess that means I get a kiss for today's disaster right?" James blushed again. He looked into her eyes. She looked into his. They moved closer. 'OH MY GOD OH MY GOD, he's gonna do it!' Lily thought. 'I can do this I can do this James was thinking. They were about to kiss when Sirius popped in front of them.  
  
"Oooooh, anything going on here I should know about?" Sirius was smiling gleefully clapping his hands. They pulled apart, faces bright red.  
  
"SHUTUP SIRIUS!" they both said in unison. "Ok, Ok." Sirius said still smiling. They went back to the dance all happy.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I know this chapter really short. My next one will be longer I promise. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!!!!!  
  
Maryam 


	9. Happy memories and a neighbor for Lily

Lily Evans--- year 1 at Hogwarts  
  
A/N... I'm baaack!!!!! Hey! I'll be outta school for a while (yeay!) because I'm sick right now and starting Thursday I have Thanksgiving break **cheeky smile** so I'll probably be able to post quickly. well at least for a while. Any who let me thank all my reviewers for the 8th and 9th chapters....  
  
**Liz** Good suggestion. Don't worry though they're only 11, and there going to have a couple of other arguments later in the story. I'm saving the late night meetings for when they get older (hint, hint). Lol, anyways thanks for the reviews.  
  
**Fatima** I know it was short, ohh well. Thanks for the review!  
  
**name taken rocks so does rufio** Hey! Thanks for the review!!!!  
  
**um.** Thanks so much for reviewing!!!!  
  
Now I PRESENT TO YOU.CHAPTER 10!!!!!  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((-----)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
  
  
The school year started to go by fast ever since the dance. The marauders and Lily's gang were as close as ever. James and Lily, and Melody and Sirius decided that they were too young to be couples and that they should stay best friends. Lily found herself accelerating in Charms (she was the top student so far) and doing terrible in Transfiguration. James was just the opposite. He was the top student in Transfiguration, but was doing poorly in charms.  
  
Soon, it was almost Christmas vacation. You could feel it in the air; everyone was lazy and just hanging around. Lily and Melody were playing a game of wizard chess, the marauders were huddled in a corner talking quietly to each other, Lisa was painting her nails, and Lacey was finishing up her homework.  
  
They were almost done the game when Lisa spoke. "Anyway, so Lily, when are we going to Hogesmeade?"  
  
"Today," Lily said without even looking up from the game. "I'm going home tomorrow, and I want to by something wizardish for my parents.  
  
"Oy, Lily, girls, guess what?" James said coming over to them.  
  
"What?" Lily said looking up.  
  
"Nope you gotta- GUESS!" James said grinning.  
  
"You got the prank you wanted for Christmas?" asked Peter.  
  
"No silly, I don't know what I got for Christmas yet, remember.  
  
"You asked Santa to give you a bigger brain?" asked Lily.  
  
"NO, my brain is WELL SIZED, thank you very much." James sighed. "I'm moving."  
  
"What!" his friends all chorused.  
  
"My mom says that our home is no longer safe. See, I live in a wizard town called Godrics Hollow. The Dark Side is gaining control over there. Mom says they're after us especially, that's why we're moving into a muggle neighborhood."  
  
"But why would they be after your family?" mused Lacey aloud.  
  
"That's the thing. I don't know, and my mom won't tell me. My older brother, Kevin knows something though."  
  
"Yeah, but Kevin's training to be an Auror right?" asked Remus.  
  
"Yup. Hey hold on, where's Sirius?" asked James.  
  
Lily looked around and frowned. "That's weird, he was here a second ago."  
  
A look of realization crossed James's face. "He left as soon as I mentioned that I was moving. We've been neighbors practically since we were born! He probably went up to our dorm so I'll check on him." James started up the stairs to the dormitory. "Don't be long, we gotta leave soon," Lily called after him.  
  
* (MEANWHILE)  
  
Sirius was sitting in his dorm thinking. 'Geez, why does James have to move?' he thought angrily. He smiled then remembering the old fun times they had together....  
  
(FLASHBACK.)  
  
Five year old Sirius Black skipped behind his parents carrying a suitcase. "WIPEEEE! Mommy, can I take out my toy bwoomstick and fly all away to our new house?"  
  
"No Sirius."  
  
"Pweeease?"  
  
"No Sirius."  
  
"PWEEEESE!"  
  
Sirius's father cut in. "Sirius you may play with your broomstick when we get to our new house."  
  
"YEAY! See Mommy! Daddy says I can play with my bwoomstick when we get to our newest home! So there!" Sirius stuck his tongue out at his mom and ran away.  
  
They reached their new house and put all their stuff in.  
  
Sirius started tugging his mom's hand as soon as they walked in the house. "Mommy I wanna wide my BWOOMSTICK!"  
  
"Ok, dearie go on out to the backyard." "Yippee!" Sirius ran outside to see another little boy already out there. And, would you believe it, that boy had a toy broomstick too!  
  
"HI! I'm Siwius Black, YUP THAT'S MY NAME, and I'm your newest new neighbor! I have a polka dotted green monkey at home but it use to not be like that. I got a hold of daddy's wand by askident and something weird happened and it turned green. Then I did something else by askident and it got all dotty. I was gwounded forever, they didn't let me use my favortist bwoomstick in the whole wide world. SO what's your name?"  
  
The boy smiled. "You got a funnish life. I'm James Potter, but don't ever call me Jamesie poo. I have a polka dotted owl. I did the same thing you did, I think. I got a toy boomstick too! Wanna play? Wanna? Wanna wanna?"  
  
"OKAY! Can we bestest best friends?"  
  
"Yeah! That'll be funnish Siwius!" That both grabbed there toy broomsticks and started playing.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
****************************************************** Sirius smiled. That was funny. His mom said that he'd been a trouble maker as long as she could remember and he didn't doubt that. After him and James met they were inseparable, making trouble everywhere. He remembers that time when they were 10 years old and they got hold of a bludger.  
  
(Begin Flashback)  
  
"Oy, James would you look at this!" Sirius stared in awe at the box in front of him.  
  
James laughed. "What did you find now Sirius? A giant spider or something?"  
  
"Oh sod off. You know very well that I hate spiders. I found a box of quidditch equipment."  
  
"That's great! Let's play beater first!"  
  
Sirius grinned. "Mate, you're beginning to understand my likings. Good boy!" That caused him to get whacked on the head.  
  
They started playing. Sirius played beater first, and he was pretty good. But then it was James turn, and lets just say it was best for him to stick with playing seeker (that was his best position.) As soon as it started heading straight for him he flew to the ground and hid behind His mom's brand new ministry car. So, instead of hitting him it smashed through the car window.  
  
"Eeeeek, Mom will kill me!" James moaned looking at the broken window.  
  
"C'mon, we gotta do something," said Sirius also looking at the mess.  
  
James face brightened. "I know! Let try to charm it to make it look like there's glass in it. I heard my brother saying it before when he blew up the TV and he was trying to fix it."  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes. "James, since when did you ever take Kevin's advice."  
  
"Um, let's just do it." James ran into the house and grabbed Kevin's wand.  
  
"Ok, the spell is Glassius," James pointed his wand at the car. "Glassius!" The car exploded into a million pieces.  
  
"Hehe, let's outta here," James said meekly.  
  
They were almost at Sirius's house when they heard a loud voice. "JAMES. COME BACK HERE THIS MINUTE!"  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
Sirius smiled again. He remember the look on James mother's face when she saw them, how James had tried to blame it on his brother saying that she could even do the revealing charm on Kevin's wand. And of course, James got grounded. And to think that only happened last year...  
  
"Sirius!" James busted into the door.  
  
Sirius managed a small smile. "Hey James."  
  
"Why did you run out like that?" James asked frowning.  
  
"I don't know. I guess I just wanted to be alone for a while." Sirius sighed and looked down.  
  
"Sirius, I know you're mad because I'm moving and all but think about it. We'll still see each other whenever we want. All you gotta do is Flu in whenever you want."  
  
"Well, now that you mention it.." Sirius grinned.  
  
James smiled too. "C'mon, let's go shopping."  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************  
  
After a whole day of shopping for gifts everyone was exhausted.  
  
"Why so smiley for?" asked Lacey.  
  
"I'm going to see my parents again tomorrow!" Lily said practically squealing with excitement.  
  
"Are you going to tell them about your little cruuush?" asked Lis teasing.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "Oh honestly you guys, I don't like James Potter. Anymore," She added as an afterthought.  
  
"Mmmmhmmm, that's what they all say," her friends chorused/  
  
"I'm going to bed," Lily said.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************  
  
The next morning everyone was packed. The Marauders and Lily's gang all went to see Lily and James off at the train station.  
  
"Bye Lily, James, we'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat," said Sirius.  
  
"Tell us where you're moving when you move. We wanna Flu over for Christmas.  
  
"Don't worry I will. Gosh, moving to a muggle neighborhood and all, it'll be so weird." James sighed.  
  
"Hey don't worry, maybe you'll be my neighbor," said Lily grinning.  
  
"Yeah, I wish."  
  
The train whiled for a last signal to get on.  
  
Lily and James ran to the train. They found a window seat a waved to there friends as the train began moving.  
  
The train ride passed quickly. They spent most of it either talking, playing exploding snap, playing chess, eating, and talking some more. They got to Kings Cross station and spotted their parents waiting for them.  
  
"Bye Lils, see you soon," James said giving her a hug.  
  
"Bye then, I'll write you saying how my vacation's going."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily's parents were very pleased to see her. As soon as they spotted her they pulled her into a bone crushing hug. Petunia just stayed in the background.  
  
"Mum, Dad gerrof me.um, OXYGEN ALERT! Mum, Dad I need to BREATH!" Lily managed to squirm out of their hands.  
  
"Sorry Lily, It's just that you've grown so much in such a short time. We've missed you terribly," commented Mary Evans, Lily's mother. Lily smiled. "I've missed you both too." Then she turned to face Petunia and put on a cheery smile, for the sake of not being insulted.  
  
"Hello Petty, how's your year been?" Lily asked with a forced smile.  
  
"Good, please don't talk to me any more," said Petunia shortly.  
  
"And why not?" Lily asked coldly.  
  
"Gosh Lily, your a freak!" Petunia cried angrily. "You steal everything from me! My parents love, my favorite bedroom, everything. Have the time I wish you were dead, that someone would come and kill you and just be done with problem."  
  
Lily stared at her sister with unshed tears in her eyes. "You don't mean that, do you Petty?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Why shouldn't I, dammit?" Petunia asked glaring.  
  
"Because I love you Petunia. Even though we don't get along, you're my only sister," Lily said. Petunia just stood there stubbornly.  
  
"C'mon girls lets get on home. We're getting new neighbors tomorrow, won't that be exciting," said Lily's dad quickly breaking up the argument.  
  
"Cool, sounds like fun," Lily said shrugging.  
  
"Mom, Dad I don't want the neighbors exposed to Lily. They might catch her freakiness disease," whined Petunia. Lily ignored her and petunia shut up. It was a pleasant ride back home.  
  
{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}  
  
Lily woke up the next morning to noises downstairs. 'Gosh, it's usually quiet downstairs. Well, at least until I come down and start a fight with Petty.' Then Lily remembered, they were getting neighbors today! 'That's probably them, I better get dressed.' Lily thought.  
  
***  
  
Lily went downstairs to see a woman with long brown hair in a bun talking to her mother. Next to her was tall, handsome boy, around 18, who had messy dark brown hair and blue eyes. 'That boy kinda reminds me of James.' Lily thought curiously. She cleared her thought.  
  
"Hello, my names Lily Evans and I'm 11 years old." The woman looked at her, and she could've sworn she saw a look of recognition on the woman's face, but it quickly passed. The woman smiled at her warmly. "Hmm, nice to meet you Lily, I have a son around your age, but it looks like he's gone to the bathroom. He's very fascinated by this house. So Lily, what school do you go to?"  
  
Lily staled. "Um, I go to a boarding school."  
  
The woman smiled knowingly. "Hmm, my son goes to a boarding school as well. Who knows, maybe it's the same school."  
  
Lily smiled weakly. "It's a possibility but I doubt it."  
  
At that moment, another boy walked into the living room. "What did I miss?" he asked then turned around to face Lily. She gasped when she saw who it was.  
  
"Ohmigosh, Lily?" he asked eyes wide.  
  
"James! You're my neighbor!" she said in awe.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N. Hello! So how did you like this chapter? I thought it was kinda cute. Lol, please review!!! Pretty please with cherries on top? Thanks!  
  
Maryam 


	10. Mixed up events in the Pizza shop

Lily Evans---Year 1 at Hogwarts  
  
A/N: Hey people!!!! I gotta thank all the people who reviewed this story!!! And the people who've added me to their favorite list. Gosh, when I first started writing, I didn't think ANYONE would like it. Lots of love to my reviewers:  
  
Fatima: Glad you like it!  
  
Gwerty: Thanks hon! And thanks for adding me to your favorites list, I FEEL SO SPECIAL!!! Lol.  
  
Yukito Forever: Thanks for the review!  
  
Liz: *sigh* It WAS kinda obvious that she was getting a neighbor from the title. Anyways Petunia is 14 years old (I mentioned that in the first chapter). Thanks for the review!!!!  
  
Bannana Addict: Glad you like it hon!!!  
  
*Now for a special thanks to the three people who put me on there favorites.*  
  
*Bannana Addict*  
  
*Gwerty*  
  
*Eleanor*  
  
I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!  
  
Also I mentioned in the third chapter that Lacey had an older brother in the school. I COMPLETELY forgot about him! Don't hate me for it ::sheepish smile::. Don't worry he'll be there when they get back to Hogwarts.  
  
And now here is CHAPTER 11!  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************  
  
Lily was speechless. James Potter, one of her best friends, was her new neighbor! 'And to think I was grouching over being stuck here with Petunia all summer. Hmmm, this should get interesting.......'  
  
Mrs. Evans smiled. "Well, since it looks like you two are pretty well acquainted, why don't you guys go out in the backyard?"  
  
"Sure," said Lily smiling mischievously. "Coming, James?"  
  
"Yeah," replied James looking slightly suspicious. When Lily Evans smiled like that, she was definitely up to something.  
  
Once they got outside James smiled, "Ok Lils, what do you have in mind?"  
  
"Meeee?" she asked wide-eyed and innocent. James just laughed good naturedly.  
  
Lily looked thoughtful, "Well, actually, I do have a suggestion."  
  
"Yes.?" James pushed.  
  
"Nah, forget I said anything."  
  
"LILY!"  
  
Lily grinned, "Since our parent are busy getting acquainted.I say we go out for pizza."  
  
"What's pizza?" asked James curiously.  
  
"Never mind," said Lily quickly. "You'll see when we go."  
  
"OK! I'm learning how to be a MUGGLE!" James said pumping his fist in the air.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************************  
  
Lily and James were sitting in the local bus stop and James couldn't stop making stupid comments about ordinary things.  
  
"Lily, what are these big rectangles that drive around. Wow! They look like a smaller version of the Hogwarts Express!" James said in awe, watching the buses go back and forth.  
  
"James, SHHH!" Lily snapped impatiently. "You're making people stare. For your information, they're called BUSES, and we're about to ride one, so for Gods sake, SHUTUP!"  
  
"But LILY, they look cool!" whimpered James softly as they boarded the bus.  
  
Lily gave him a look that shut him up.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************  
  
"Pizza is FOOD?!?!" asked a very amazed James Potter once they got into the pizza parlor. Lily smiled sweetly. She led him to the counter.  
  
"Now James, it's very simple. See, that menu up there. Well, choose what you want on top of your pizza, then when the waiter comes you make your order."  
  
"Hmmm...I want a pizza with extra cheese and everything on top." He stood staring at the menu expectantly. Of course nothing happened. James raised his voice. Still nothing.  
  
Frustrated, James half shouted at the menu. "What the hell's the matter with this thing?"  
  
The waiter was NOT amused.  
  
"Son, if you can't respect the people in here, go find another place to get food." Snapped the waiter.  
  
"Sorry, but you gotta get your menu fixed."  
  
The waiter raised an eyebrow and said icily, "Why's that?"  
  
"They don't respond when I make my order. I wouldn't worry about it if I were you though. There's a nice repair shop in Diagon Alley that..."  
  
Lily chose that moment to walk in and make their orders, then dragged James away from a very confused waiter who was mumbling about lunatics in his shop.  
  
They found a table and sat down. Lily then turned to James who cowered slightly under her glare.  
  
"JAMES! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? THIS IS A MUGGLE SHOP..YOU...YOU..."  
  
She was cut short by two very familiar voices.  
  
"Lily, James, OVER HERE!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: *sigh* another short chapter. Next chapter will be real fun though! All you gotta do is review. (hint hint) OK, if I get lots of reviews I'll try and update sooner.  
  
Maryam 


	11. I'm Your Hero

Lily Evans---year 1 at Hogwarts  
  
THANK YOUS:  
  
**Dani** THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, adding me to your favorite places!!!! (starts jumping up and down like a maniac, then remembers she has a story to write and sits down quickly, muttering apologies) Glad you like the story and hope u keep reading/reviewing!!!! {hint, hint, lol =)}  
  
**Liz** that idea was FANTASTICO!!! Oh yeah, just thought I'd let you know, this chapters dedicated to you for that great idea. That really helped cause I had no idea who it should've been (LOL!). Glad you liked it!  
  
**Fatima** Thanks little sis!  
  
**Tigra and Loup** (sigh) I know, I know, every story has that. I guess I just wasn't in a creative mood or something. And, no I don't feel dissed, its great to have some constructive criticism. Lolz, glad you liked it hon, and I'll email u whenever the next chapters are out.  
  
Anyway, hopefully this chapter will be longer and better than the last one. Sooo without further ado...  
  
One more thing...this chapter is dedicated to one of my great reviewers Liz, for her great idea for my story.  
  
Disclaimer: This stuff ain't mine!!!!!!!  
  
AND NOW...CHAPTER 12!!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************  
  
  
  
Lily and James turned around and their jaws dropped. Walking toward them was none other than Albus Dumbledore and Professor Mcgonagall. But that wasn't what made their mouths drop. Dumbledore was wearing a red and orange tie-dyed tee shirt, baggy jeans, and his long gray hair was tied back in a pony-tail. Professor Mcgonagall actually had her hair down! What she was wearing was even more unbelievable for a lady like her. She was wearing a tight pink mini-skirt and a form fitting neon green top. She was trying to hide her skin with her hands and looked VERY embarrassed.  
  
"Ahh, James, Lily, what a surprise to see you here," said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
Lily recovered from her shock first and gave the headmaster a dashing smile. "I can say the same. I come here all the time, but since James here never had pizza, I just HAD to run over here and show him what he's missing out on."  
  
Dumbledore smiled, "Quite understandable." He then turned to James who still had his mouth open. Lily elbowed him and he quickly closed it.  
  
"Umm, professor? What's up with the clothes and hairdo?" James asked timidly.  
  
Professor Dumbledore chuckled. "Did you expect me to come out into the muggle world without appropriate attire Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Well, no..." James was about to comment on how Mcgonagall's attire could be "appropriate", when he was interrupted by yet another voice.  
  
"LILS! JAMES!"  
  
They turned around to see Lisa and Lacey walking toward them, towing a very unhappy looking Sirius Black behind them. But his look of unhappiness turned to shock, when he saw the professors. The girls had the same expression of shock. Lisa spoke up. "Well, I know you guys are wondering why we left good 'ol Hogwarts. My mom got sick so I asked Lacey is she wanted to come with me. She said ok and then SIRIUS decided to come along." At that, they looked over at Sirius who's expression turned back glum.  
  
"Why you look so down, Siri 'ol pal?" asked James breaking the silence.  
  
Sirius looked up distractedly. "Lisa and Lacey here dragged me from looking at the new Nimbus 1000, to eat some crap called Pista or Pisa or whatever the hell they call it," Sirius grumbled. James face brightened up at the idea of getting more pizza, but Lily stopped him.  
  
"Forget the pizza now, lets go to the beach, they got this charm to make the beach warm even in the winter and I wanna get wet!"  
  
Lisa looked puzzled. "We only expected to treat little Siri here to pizza..we didn't bring swimsuits."  
  
Lily waved a hand impatiently. "No need. I have extras." She turned to Professor Dumbledore and Mcgonagall. "Care to join us?"  
  
"Err, no thank you Miss Evans, I'm afraid I don't have a bathing suit..." began Mcgonagall but Dumbledore cut her off.  
  
"Ahh Minerva, I clearly remember you picking up a frilly hot pink string bikini, and a lacy black one last summer, a bit inappropriate if you ask me, but that was your choice," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling.  
  
Mcgonagall blushed furiously. "But.."  
  
"We'll be glad to." Said Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Great!" said Lily and the four friends ran off, closely followed by the professors.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was quite a sight at the beach. Professor Mcgonagall was wearing her hot pink swimsuit that was...err..very revealing. She spent the whole time clutching a towel around her, muttering about losing her pride. Lily and Lisa wore baby blue two piece swimsuits, Lacey on the other hand swore that she would be caught dead in a two-piece swimsuit so she got a pink one- piece with hearts. Sirius and James had on quidditch trunks that had players zooming on broomsicks. When Professor Mcgonagall saw this she was not amused.  
  
"JAMES POTTER! SIRIUS BLACK! NEVER IN ALL MY YEARS AT HOGWARTS..WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MANY LAWS YOUR BREAKING...WE'RE IN A MUGGLE PLACE!" She stopped yelling at them though when Dumbledore came up to them wearing the EXACT same quidditch trunks.  
  
"Is there a problem?" asked Dumbledore merrily.  
  
Mcgonagall turned around to face him spluttering. "B-But Albus, the LAW, you could get in trouble for this."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "Calm down Professor. It only looks like this to magical people. To muggles, it looks like basketballs and baseballs."  
  
Professor Mcgonagall looked puzzled.  
  
"Never mind, but I assure you, it's charmed to look normal to muggles. By the way Minerva, you dropped your towel."  
  
She shrieked and quickly picked it up and covered herself again. Then she remembered something.  
  
"Oh, that's right this place is NOT a muggle place, I almost forgot it was enchanted. I'm sorry boys." She gave them an embarrassed smile.  
  
"Aww, that's ok Minnie," Said Sirius. He came closer to her and whispered, "Just promise never to give to give us another detention or I'll tell the school how very charming you looked today, for a professor I mean." He cowered back, then ran at the glare Mcgonagall gave him. **************************************************************************** *************************************************************  
  
When James and Sirius came back to the group, James shouted out to them, "C'mon, let's get in the water!"  
  
Everyone ran for the water, but Lacey stayed put. Lily noticed this and whispered to James, "C'mon, lets first see what happened to Lace." James looked over at Lacey and nodded.  
  
Lily approached her friend. "What's the matter?" asked Lily. Lacey smiled sheepishly. "Weeell, um, I've never learned to swim. And since I don't feel like dying today, I think I'll just stay here, thank you very much."  
  
James grinned. "Awww, you silly goose! I'm your HERO! I'll never let you get hurt!" And with that, James swooped Lacey onto his shoulders and carried her to the ocean. "Let me go James! JAAAMES! Lemme alone!"  
  
James smiled and threw her into the sea. "AHHHHHHHH!" She managed to float.  
  
"Well watda you know! This isn't so bad!" Lacey said smiling.  
  
"THANKS JAMES!" she hollered.  
  
"Anytime Lace, I'm your hero remember?" He shouted back.  
  
"HEEEY, what about me?" asked Sirius crestfallen. "I wanna be someone's hero!"  
  
"Ok, you mine," said Lily smiling. "You gotta protect me FOREVER!" They all laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: A bit longer then the last. I thought I was kind of funny! Anyways please review!!! I want to know what you guys think. Christmas break is coming up!!! WOOHOOOO!!!! And you guys know what that means right? MORE CHAPTERS!!!  
  
  
  
Maryam 


	12. What's The Matter With Lacey?

Lily Evans ---year 1 at Hogwarts  
  
A/n: Hey everyone! I'd like to give a shout out to all my reviewers:  
  
**Fatima** Ok, I'll try to make longer chapters little sis. I'm not sure about computer time though, *grins*.  
  
**Bananna Addict** Sure I'll read your story! I just didn't have time yet. Lolz well I'm glad you liked the chap!!!  
  
**Liz** glad you liked it hon! My sister use to think fanfic was stupid too, until I made her read a story, lol.  
  
**Dani** AND HERE I'M MENTIONING YOU AGAIN!!!!!! Thanx 4 the review!!! *cheeky smile*  
  
**Tigra and Loup** glad you liked the chappie! I didn't get a chance to read your story yet though. I especially want to read your story called "Hogs have Warts?" its sounds really funny.  
  
**Kaydee** I agree, L/J fics rock! Lol, thanks for the review and don't worry, more romance soon!!!!  
  
This chapter includes Lacey's brother, Michael O' Nell.  
  
AND NOW...Chapter 13!  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************  
  
Christmas holidays ended quickly and Lily, James, Lisa, Lacey, and Sirius went back to Hogwarts. Even the days at Hogwarts went by fast. Before they knew it, it was a month before school ended.  
  
The girls and the Marauders were in the common room, with an exception of Lacey. But that wasn't a first. Ever since they had come back from Christmas vacation, Lacey had been very distant. During mealtimes, she would hang out at the Ravenclaw table with her brother, Michael. Mike O' Nell was a 7th year Ravenclaw. While Lacey was quiet and a teeny bit shy, her brother was loud and outspoken, but very friendly to everyone.  
  
Lily looked around taking in the sight. Remus wasn't there, he went to see his sick mother, YET AGAIN. Sirius was talking to Mel, Peter was up in his dormitory, James was asleep on the couch, and Lisa was in the Library doing final touches on her Potions essay. The only person that Lily didn't know where she was, was Lacey.  
  
Lily sighed. She missed her best friend.  
  
"LILY! EARTH TO LILS. YOU'RE NEEDED ON PLANET EARTH! LIIILY! LILY, JAMES SAYS HE WANTS TO SNOG YOU SENSELESS!" Sirius shouted in her ear.  
  
At that, Lily snapped to attention. "JAMES ADAM POTTER!" she shrieked. She got up and hit James, who was STILL sleeping on the couch, HARD on the head with a pillow.  
  
James woke up with a shout. "Lily, what the bloody HELL was that for?" asked James looking at Lily who was glaring daggers at him.  
  
"Sirius said you wanna snog me senseless, YOU PERVERT!" Lily started hitting him with the pillow again.  
  
"OW, OUUCH!" In the middle of hits, James snuck a peek at Sirius who was snickering.  
  
"SIRIUS!" James shouted.  
  
"What?" asked Sirius innocently.  
  
"What did you tell Lily about me?" James asked glaring.  
  
"Hmmm, well I told her you wanted to snog her senseless, not a big...AHHHH!" James leaped at Sirius at began bopping him with the pillow. Sirius jumped out of the way and hopped onto the common room table. "PILLOW FIGHT!" he yelled, and then jumped off the table, grabbed a pillow, and jumped on Melody who now was reading in the corner.  
  
Muffled, she tried to get Sirius off of her. "Geroff me Sirius, if you know what's best for you!"  
  
Sirius just grinned. "Hmm, I guess I don't know what's best for me, sorry Mel."  
  
With all the strength she could muster, Mel pushed Sirius off of her. Then she grabbed her own pillow and smiled devilishly at Sirius, who cowered back. "Oops," he said meekly before running out of the common room, Mel closely chasing after him.  
  
Just then, the portrait to the common room opened and Lacey came in. Her eyes were red and puffy, she had obviously been crying. But she smiled when she saw her friends looking at her worriedly.  
  
"Hey everyone, what did I miss?" She asked cheerfully, a bit too cheerfully.  
  
"Lace, have you been crying?" asked Lily concerned.  
  
"NO! I mean, no I just have allergies. I'm a bit tired so I'll see you guys tomorrow." She grinned weakly at her friends before going upstairs.  
  
Lily was about to go after her, but James took her hand. "Leave her right now. She'll tell you what's bothering her when she's ready."  
  
Lily sighed. "You're right." She sat down on the couch, suddenly aware that only she and James were left in the common room. He seemed especially handsome tonight, for some reason. 'Dammit Lily, stop thinking like that.' She scolded herself. 'I can't HELP it.' She realized. 'He's got such dreamy blue eyes.'  
  
She didn't realize that she was staring at him, until James gently prodded her. "Lily, what wrong?" She blushed. 'So he didn't notice that I was staring at him, good.' She thought.  
  
"I'm just worried about Lace. She's not herself, she's always so sad. It's like she knows about some terrible fate that is going to happen to her or something..I dunno." She faltered and looked into James gorgeous sapphire blue eyes. He looked into her bright green ones. Something in his heart snapped, he felt as though he HAD to kiss her right then! His face moved to hers.  
  
'Ohmigod!' Lily thought. She felt her face move to his, as though she was in a trance. They kissed. It wasn't one of those nasty kisses with tongue and everything...no, this was gentle and reassuring. The kiss deepened. 'Please don't let this end' Lily pleaded inwardly. But you can't have everything in life. James broke away with a look of panic on his face.  
  
"I shouldn't have done that," he muttered. Then he got up and ran out of the common room.  
  
"James, WAIT!" Lily cried. She went out of the portrait hole, but James already left. Sighing, she turned to go back into the common room, but the Fat Lady was gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: Ooooooo, whats gonna happen between Lily and James? Is love in the air? And what's Lacey's little secret? Stay tuned to the next chapters. So how'd you like this one? REVIEW!!!! Thanks.  
  
  
  
Maryam* / 


	13. The Beginning of STUFF

Lily Evans---year 1 at Hogwarts  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff..at least I don't own most of it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: **cowers back** I'm so sorry 4 not updating sooner. I thought that since I'm not in school I'd have time. DON'T KILL ME!!! Lolz well, first I wanna give a shout out to all my reviewers. I GOT 10!!!  
  
*Dani* Thanks, I'm really glad you like my story! Here's your update.  
  
*Fatima* LANGUAGE little sis! U want computer time, I give shorter chapters, only fair. Lol, well I'm glad you liked the story anyway!  
  
*Tigra and Loup* Glad you liked it!!!  
  
*Plush Appeal* Thank u so much 4 adding me 2 your fav authors list!!!!!!!!! glad u liked my story!  
  
*JamesandLilylover* (mischievous smile) Guess u just gotta wait until u read this to find out, huh? Lol, thanks 4 the review!  
  
*Liz* Hey! Just gotta say, your on the right track with your thoughts, lol! Glad u liked it!!!!! AND THANK U SOOOO MUCH 4 ADDING ME 2 YOUR FAVORITE AUTHORS LIST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lol, I feel so special!  
  
*Harmonia* Right now, Lily and James are fighting with there feelings for each other. There not getting together yet, but soon hopefully!  
  
*Anonymous reviewer* Thanks 4 the review!!!!!!!!  
  
*The Light and the Dark* OOOOO, guess u just gotta keep reading to find out!!! Lol. I LOVE COTTON CANDY TOO!!!!!!!!! Thank u so much 4 adding me 2 your favorite authors list!!!!!! You rock!!!!!  
  
*Bananna Addict* You'll find out soon, if not this chapter then the next 1.  
  
  
  
I LOVE ALL OF YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And thanks again to these people 4 adding me to there favorite authors list.  
  
****The Light and the Dark****  
  
****Liz****  
  
****Plush Appeal****  
  
You're the BEST!!!!  
  
(This is a writers block chapter, so it might not be so good. Next chapter  
  
  
  
And now CHAPTER 14!  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************************  
  
Lily began to panic. The Fat Lady had been gone for around half an hour, and James didn't come back yet.  
  
'Hmmm, if I were James, where would I go? Probably the kitchens,' she thought smirking.  
  
All of a sudden, an owl came swooping down on her.  
  
"Wonder what this is?' lily thought tearing the letter open.  
  
Lily,  
  
Meet me in the astronomy tower in 10 minutes.  
  
James  
  
  
  
Lily decided to get a move on it; she wasn't in the mood for a run in with Peeves or someone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Lily got to the Astronomy tower, soft music was playing. I was beautiful and soothing. In the middle there was a table with two chairs. The only light was the candle light, and the light from the full moon. Then she saw James. He was sitting on one of the chairs with a guilty, little boy expression on his face. When he saw lily his face lit up and he smiled mischievously.  
  
"Wanna dance Lils?" He offered standing up.  
  
"Um sure," she said suddenly feeling very shy.  
  
He smiled and led her onto a dance floor. 'Gosh, he's so sweet,' Lily thought.  
  
A sweet, slow song started.  
  
"This song's special for you Lils. It's always made me feel special, now I want you to feel special.  
  
"Why did you run out for James?" asked Lily softly.  
  
"Lils, the feelings I'm having for are stronger than anything I've ever felt in my life. It's a wonderful feeling, but at the same time, I'm scared." He looked deep into her eyes which were sparking in the candlelight. 'Just like real emeralds,' he realized.  
  
"I understand. It's a new feeling for both of us," Lily whispered  
  
"You mean you feel the same way?" asked James.  
  
Lily nodded. "Ever since that time I got knocked out on the first day of Hogwarts."  
  
James sighed. "I wish we were older. Things would be much more simpler."  
  
Lily cut him off with a soft kiss. He leaned in and returned it. He wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. All of a sudden he broke apart from her. She looked at him questioning.  
  
"There's something I brought you here for today. And its about to start. Just look out the window at the sky."  
  
He put his arm around her and led her to the window. All of a sudden the stars turned pink, then purple, then red, then gold. They started sparkling, flashing different colors. The flashing stars started spinning faster and faster, until all of a sudden it exploded in dust. When the dust cleared, there was one new star, shining brighter than all the other ones.  
  
"Oh James, that was beautiful!" she whispered in awe.  
  
"That, Lily, was a new star being born. People hardly see it happen because there never in the right place at the right time. But I wanted to share that moment with a special person. I'm naming that star 'Lily'."  
  
He gave Lily another sweet kiss.  
  
"We shouldn't become a couple yet." Lily said looking into his eyes.  
  
"You're right." James sighed and they both sat there for a while looking at the stars.  
  
  
  
Maryam 


	14. Slytherins and Gryffindors dont mix OR D...

"And in first place, with 485 points, SLYTHERIN!"  
  
It was the "end of the school year" feast, and Professor Dumbledore was announcing the winners of the House Cup. Much to the rest of the school's disappointment, Slytherin won. Lily very much wanted to wipe the ridiculously happy grins off their faces.  
  
Lacey, who was sitting with them for a change nudged Lily. "Stop glaring at them Lils, James and Sirius have something in mind."  
  
Lily looked up at her friend and grinned (Hey that rhymes!). Then she looked at James and Sirius who both tried to look extremely innocent, note the TRIED part. They kept giving each other evil grins, which for Lily was a dead giveaway.  
  
The Slytherins were still jumping up and down screaming happily, when all of a sudden they all stopped. Their skin was turning brown, and they were beginning to grow golden fur! With a big POP their heads tuned into lions heads. The whole school was roaring with laughter as a Slytherin, whom they suspected was Snape judging by the sliminess of his fur, tried to yell at the but all that came out was a loud roar!  
  
The Marauders were laughing so hard, that they didn't even notice what was happening. Only little Peter noticed.  
  
All the Slytherins started advancing on the Gryffindors with an angry and slightly hungry look on their faces.  
  
"Uh, they don't look too happy to me, eh James?" asked Peter backing up.  
  
James was laughing too hard to notice. Neither did the staff or the rest of the school.  
  
"Um, James? Sirius? REMUS?" Peter tried again.  
  
They ignored him  
  
"Um, GIRLS??" He yelled.  
  
  
  
By then the Slytherins were at the table about to attack. Peter yelped and ran out of the Great Hall, closely followed the rest of the school. The Sytherins were about to follow them out, when the staff noticed what was going on and turned the Slytherins back. The Slytherins went back to there table grumbling about how they should've ate them when they had the chance.  
  
The Marauders and the girls didn't stop running until they reached the Gryffindors tower, mainly because they knew how much trouble they would be in if they went back.  
  
The Fat Lady raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Why so out of breath? Shouldn't you be at the feast?" she asked.  
  
"Gobble Wobble," they all chorused.  
  
"If you say so." The portrait hole swung open and they all stumbled inside.  
  
"Next time, Peter, BREAK THE GLASS OF PUMPKIN ON OUR HEADS IF YOUR HAVE TO!" yelled Lisa.  
  
"Hey, I tried!" he said defending himself.  
  
In the mean time, Lily was scolding Sirius and James half heartedly. "What WERE you thinking? Turning SLYTHERINS, of all people into BLOODY LIONS so that when they get mad at CERTAIN GRYFFINDORS for doing that to them, they could come and GOBBLE US UP! Honestly," she said shaking her head.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************************  
  
The ride back home was filled with laughter. Lily had taken a bunch of pictures of her and her friends a put them in a photo album. Lily looked around and sighed. The compartment looked the same as it did on their first ride here, except this time the Marauders and Lacey's brother were there.  
  
"So what's everyone doing over the summer?" asked Sirius.  
  
"I gotta stay home," said Lacey quietly. "Family business." She said looking over at her brother.  
  
"For me it's a whole summer with my muggle sister, Petunia. I'm probably going to spend most of it at James house though," Lily said.  
  
"EWW! You mean that nasty sister of yours that I saw?" asked James looking as though he would be sick.  
  
Lily had to grin. "Unfortunately, yes. Don't worry though, I have plans."  
  
James smiled; he had a feeling that he knew what was running through his friends mind.  
  
"Sooo, whoever's not busy could come over to my house. My parents sent me an owl telling me that the Malfoys are moving into James's old house. I have the feeling that, without company, it'll be a long, painful summer." Sirius sighed dramatically, while James jumped up. "WHAT?!?!?!?!  
  
Lily giggled.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************************  
  
Pretty soon, they reached Kings Cross station. Before going back through the barrier Lily gave all her friends a huge hug and promised to write them.  
  
After she finished saying goodbyes, she pulled Lacey aside.  
  
"Lace, just want you to know that I'll always be there for you. If anything's on your mind, just write to me or call me." Lily smiled.  
  
"I know. Sorry I've been gone and everything but I can explain. Now's just not the right time."  
  
Lily squeezed her friend's hand. "I understand. See you next term and I'll write lots!" she grinned and was about to leave, but Lacey pulled her back She gave her a letter. "Here. Read this on the way home ok?"  
  
"Ok bye," Lily said. She waved, then hurried back over to James.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************  
  
Lily's mom picked both Lily and James up at King Cross station. Once they were in the car Lily took out the letter Lacey had given her.  
  
"What that?" asked James curiously.  
  
"I dunno," Lily replied opening it. She read it out loud.  
  
Dear Lily,  
  
I just wanna say that that I'm really going to miss you next year. Because of things that are happening at home, I might not be here next school year. Dumbledore knows the situation. Don't worry, I'll keep in touch with you guys. So hope you guys have a great summer. Say hi to James for me!  
  
Your friend,  
  
Lacey  
  
  
  
"WHAT!" Lily cried.  
  
James and Lily looked at each other and Lily could see that James didn't understand this anymore than she did.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: That's the end of first year everyone!!!! Starting next chapter will be their summer adventures. It's almost time for Laceys secret to be revealed. Uh oh. ReVIEW EVerY1! Thankz!!!!  
  
Maryam 


	15. Summer Part 1: The Truth About Lacey

Lily Evans--- summer before year 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff!  
  
A/N: Ok, first I want to thank everyone for their advice. It helped a lot, and I really appreciated it. And also thanks to everyone who didn't give up on my story. YOU"RE THE BEST!!! I know where I going with this though so don't worry.  
  
Also, here's a story that you MUST check out!!! It's great! The author is "lizmaurder4eva" and the story's called "Lily's Life". Don't forget to review it.  
  
A NOTE TO FLAMERS: Let's get something straight here. I don't mind constructive criticism, but name calling is COMPLETELY unacceptable! I won't have it. If you don't like my story, go find another one.  
  
Thank Yous:  
  
**Liz** Hey gurl! Glad u liked my last chapter(s). Can't wait 4 your next chappie!!!!!!!!!! Lol and thanx a bunch 4 the help (HOLLA AT MY BETTA READER!!!!!!!!!)  
**Dani** I'm sorry that you're getting confused. It'll all become clear in this chapter though. If you're still confused after you finish this, you can always email me. My email address is in my profile. Thanx 4 not giving up on me though and heres your update.  
**Calli** Glad you liked it. You'll find out what happened to Lacey in this chapter.  
**Fatima** Glad u like it  
**Plush Appeal** Aww, that 4 the sweet review hon! *sniffles* Any who, I aim to please! So here's your chap.  
**Tigra and Loup** Glad you like it! Don't worry, you'll find out why Lacey plans to leave in this chappie.  
**Jamie Lynn** Hey!!! OHMIGOSH thank you 4 adding me 2 your fav list!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lol, glad u like it!  
**Crysmaul** Glad to have snagged another reader! Don't worry, I won't have too much sappiness, but like I said before, I aim to please. Some readers like sappy stuff and others don't. So some of my chapters will be sappy, but I won't have too much. Glad you like my story though!  
**Amy** ::sigh:: yeah they would've been. But I like the idea of them in gowns.  
**Amber** Thanks so much for your advice! Hope you like this chappie!  
**Madame Moony** Hmmm, I like the way your mind works. One of your suggestions came soooo close to what I was planning all along.  
**LE** Glad u liked it!!!!!!!!!!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The week after Lily retuned home from Hogwarts was extremely busy. Lily was hoping for a normal summer (well, as normal as things got for her, anyway), but her mother had other plans.  
(Flashback)  
It was the day after Lily retuned home. Lily sat up in her bed and looked at the clock. 7:30. "OH SHIT, I'm gonna be late for classes!" she yelled jumping out of bed.  
"Glad to see you take your lessons so seriously, honey, but no need for that kind of outburst." Lily looked up to see her mother standing in the doorway smirking. 'Silly me, First year's over!' Lily thought.  
"Morning, mum," Lily yawned. "I forgot about being home. Sooo what brings you to my room?" Lily was curious because her mom hardly came to her room this early.unless she wanted something from her.  
"Oh nothing really, dear. I just wanted to hang these up. I brought them for you just before your father and I picked you up at Kings Cross yester day." Then she handed Lily the most beautiful two dresses she had ever seen. The first was black, with gold trimming along the neckline, gold rhinestones all over the dress, and spaghetti straps. The second one also had spaghetti straps but it was a rich forest green, satin, with flowers in it. It reminded Lily of a wedding dress. Lily was speechless.  
"F-for me..but why Mum?" Lily stammered.  
Her mother smiled, "Because, you're aunt Sophie is coming, and she's bringing your cousins Cristina and Bobby. You know how obsessed they are with wealth." Her mother made a face, and Lily's happy expression dropped. She really wasn't looking forward to a summer with her aunt and cousins. Petunia was enough trouble. Cristina was 15 years old, and a second version of Petunia. She had long curly blond hair and was under the impression that she owned the world. Aunt Sophie was just as snotty, but Lily's mother didn't seem to notice. 'Like mother like daughter' she thought.  
Lily put on a bright smile and said, "Don't worry, mother. I got everything under control.  
(End Flashback)  
So now Lily was in the bathroom scrubbing the floor like there was no tomorrow. Which was true in a way, her aunt and cousins would be there in the morning! Lily finished the floor and stood up sighing. Deciding that she was done working for the day, she went to her room to get ready. But as she was about to go into her room, someone yanked her back. Lily tuned around to see Petunia glaring at her. Lily rolled her eyes.  
"Yes Petunia?" She said as nicely as possible through gritted teeth.  
"Just gotta get stuff straight. Crissy doesn't know about your freak problem. And its going to stay that way, you hear me?" Petunia snarled.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "Petunia, how many times do I have to tell you. Cristina won't know about me being a witch. I mean, helloo, is that something you just go up and tell people? 'Hello Cristina, how are you today? I'm fine. I'm also a witch. Do you want to see me turn invisible?' You think she'll believe that?" Petunia obviously felt stupid then, because she kept opening and closing her mouth without words coming out.  
"That's what I thought," she muttered. Lily was about to turn around when she heard another voice.  
"Ah, but Lily Flower, that can be arranged."  
Lily spun around to hear James' voice. But no one was there! 'Weird I could've sworn.' Lily shook the thought off.  
  
"Petty, I'm going to bed OK? So leave me alone.unless you'd prefer Cristina as a toad," Lily said smirking.  
"That can also be arranged Lils," came James voice again. This time Lily wasn't the only one who heard it. Petunia turned around too, then narrowed her eyes. "Lily, have any of your freak friends been arou..WHAT THE.?" As though by a magical force, the scrungie that was holding Petunia's hair into a ponytail slipped off, leaving it loose. Petunia stared frightened at the scrungie hanging in midair, then screamed and ran out of the room.  
  
Lily put her hands on her hips and glared at the floating scrungie.  
"OK, James Potter, I know you did some sort of charm or something, NOW TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE."  
  
"Over here Lils!"  
  
"AHHHHHH!" Lily screamed leaping backwards. Floating midair was James Potters head!  
**************************************************************************** ********************************  
"What?" James asked looking at himself, then looked back up at Lily and grinned.  
"Y-y-your head!" Lily stammered.  
James took something shimmery off his body and he was back.  
"What's that?" asked Lily, her curiosity getting the better of her.  
"Invisibility cloak. Its really rare, but I inherited it from my dad." Lily rolled her eyes, "Aren't you modest." She smirked.  
"Whatever. So your horrible relatives are coming tomorrow?" James asked, changing the subject. Lily looked gloomy again. "Don't remind me. And I'm only half way done cleaning."  
  
James looked at her sympathetically. "Hey, they're muggles right?" Lily nodded.  
  
"Good."  
"Why James?"  
"PRANKS!"  
'Oh brother' Lily thought.  
( ( ( ( (  
The next day came way too quickly for Lily. Before she knew it, she was in her black dress, her hair pinned up with some loose strands falling into her face. James offered to come over so that she wouldn't be stuck alone with Petunia and Cristina. Lily was dearly awaiting the moment he would be arriving. Lily couldn't believe how much her mother had put into the house. She had taken out all the most expensive silverware, stuff the normally didn't use. All the plants and other things that normally lined the house were put away, and out came the expensive glass figurines. Lily didn't like how her mother was changing, just to impress Aunt Sophie.  
At a quarter to nine, the doorbell rang.  
"Get the door Lily!" shrieked her mom frantically trying to tidy up the already immaculate living room even more. Rolling her eyes, Lily went to the front door and flung it open.  
"Hello Lillian dear, how have you been?" Aunt Sophie stepped into the house. "Hmmm and where is my darling sister? Ahh, Mary, there you are." As Lily's mom and aunt hugged, Lily turned her attention to her cousins. Cristina stepped into the house and sneered at Lily. "Lillian." She acknowledged coldly.  
"Christina. I hope you'll enjoy your stay?" said Lily, her nice words betrayed by the glare in her eyes.  
  
"As much as I can with you here," she snapped back. Then she caught sight of Petunia. "Petty!" Cristina ran to give her other cousin a huge hug. Lily rolled her eyes. All of a sudden, Lily caught sight of her youngest cousin. 5 year old Bobby had been standing behind Cristina the whole time, looking terrified out of his mind!  
  
'Poor guy.' Lily thought. 'I wonder how he fits into that family, he's so nice!'  
"Hey Bobby, how're things going for my favorite cousin?" Lily smiled.  
"Cr-Cristina told me I shouldn't talk to you. If I talked to you she'll tell mom about how I hung out with this girl that Mommy doesn't like." Lily felt really sorry for Bobby; he looked so small and helpless. It really wasn't fair of Cristina to blackmail him like that, just because SHE didn't like Lily. And knowing her aunt, Lily assumed that the girl Bobby was talking about was some girl who wasn't so rich.  
Lily smiled at Bobby. "Don't worry. Crissy won't tell anybody anything. I'll make sure of that." Bobby's eyes grew wide and hopeful. "How?"  
Lily grinned and decided to tell her cousin a little story. "Weeeell, see I'm a witch and if Cristina does anything, I'll make sure she's a frog for life." Lily chuckled at her story. She knew Bobby was too young to give her story much thought.  
"Wow that's sooo cool! My mums a witch too. She can inchant me to eat my broccoli. Yuck." Bobby made a face. Lily laughed. "Now, now Bobby, I'm sure you just eat your broccoli because you want to grow healthy and strong. No spells." Bobby frowned. Before he could say anything, Petunia called out to him. "Bobby! Let me show you your room!"  
"COMING!" he called back. Then he turned back to Lily. "I meant what I said though." He whispered seriously. Lily looked confused. "About Cristina?" But Bobby was already following Petunia up the stairs. Shaking her head she went over to her mom.  
"Mom, I'm going over to James'," Lily whispered. Her mother, who was talking to Aunt Sophie, waved a hand which Lily took as a 'no problem'.  
{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~  
"Come in," whispered James when Lily arrived at his house. Lily looked him up and down curiously. He was all dressed as if he was just about to head out.  
"Um, hey James. Why you all dressed?" She said stepping into the house.  
"Shhhh," he shushed her. "I gotta go over to Sirius's. Emergency call. I gotta sneak out since my parents are still asleep, and I can't wake them up now. So try and stay quiet."  
"Oooooh, can I come? I always wanted to see Siri's house!" Lily was jumping up and down with excitement.  
"Hmmm, does Lily Flower have a cruuush?" he teased. Lily stopped jumping. "Don't be silly." But Lily was thinking. Over the summer, she had been missing Sirius a lot. At one point, she thought she might even like him a little. But then there was James...  
Lily shook it off. She was still pretty young; there was no need to complicate things with the subject of boys.  
"So what are you waiting for? Lets floo over!" James and Lily ran over to the fireplace. One by one, they stepped into the fireplace and yelled 'Merlin's Hut!'. They were on the way.  
(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)  
The scene they walked into was one to remember. Sirius was running around the backyard with only boxer shorts on. And right behind him was none other than Luscious Malfoy. Sirius ran up to them and dragged them behind a huge boulder where Malfoy couldn't see them.  
"OK Sirius, what happened now? And why are you in boxers?" Lily asked with an amused look on her face. Sirius was panting and spluttering.  
"Tried - to play - prank - Malfoy - backfired," Sirius couldn't seem to get his words straight, he was so out of breath. Lily and James both found the whole situation funny.  
"The famous Sirius Black failed a prank? Ooooh, wait till the boys hear this one!"  
"It's not FUNNY!" Sirius whined. "He left his drink outside, so I thought it would be cool to try out my new Zonkos' product. '20 Minute Love Potion'. It's supposed to make you fall madly in love with the first person you see. I was hoping that person would be his dad. Weeell, you know the rest." After Sirius finished explaining, Lily and James were rolling around the ground, tears in their eyes. Sirius glared at them.  
"Oh, Siiiirriii! Do I hear my Pooie Siri's beautiful voice? Siri, my LOVE are you HIDING FROM ME? Waaaaah." Malfoy noticed his "Siri Poo Poo" wasn't coming, so he started crying like a baby, leaving Sirius looking pleadingly at his friends. All of a sudden, Malfoy stopped crying and looked as though he were about to be sick. "What am I doing on Black's property?" he wondered aloud. "And for god's sake, why am I crying? Pathetic." He went home mumbling something distantly.  
Sirius came out of his hiding place breathing a sigh of relief. "Remind me to never try anything like that again," he said, still shaken.  
"Don't worry, we will. Listen, I gotta get back now. If my parents realize I'm not at James house.well I don't wanna think about it." Lily said. She smiled at James brightly. "Shall we?" she asked humorously.  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
Lily tossed and turned in bed that night. She felt like something bad was happening, or about to happen. She was slipping in and out of a bad dream, but the pictures were blurry. All of a sudden a sharp picture flooded her dreams.  
  
****Dream****  
Lacey was standing in a cloudy mist looking worried. All of a sudden she screamed. "NOOO. Oh God, please not yet! I'm not ready yet. PLEASE GOD, don't take him away yet. NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!  
***********  
Lily jumped out of bed and hurriedly got dressed. She went downstairs, tiptoed downstairs and out the door. Lily went over to James' house, and then noticed the time. It was 3:00 in the morning! She was sure that she couldn't just go up to the door and say "Hi, Mrs. Potter! Sorry to disturb you so early in the morning, but I had a dream and I think my friend's in trouble, so can you pretty please wake James up?" Lily didn't think that would be such a great idea.  
  
Lily picked up a stone and threw it at his window. 'I sure hope James isn't a deep sleeper' she thought.  
CRASH!  
Lily covered her ears as the window broke. 'Oops' she thought panicked.  
James stuck his head out the broken window. "Lily, what was that for? Do you know what time it is?" He rubbed sleep out of his eyes. His hair was even messier then usual. 'He's sooo adorable.wait, I promised I wouldn't think like that anymore!"  
"James, Lacey, something bad's about to happen to Lacey and we gotta be there to help her!" Lily was panicking now; she knew she didn't have much time.  
"Lily, what are you talking abou." James started. Lily cut him off, "No time James. Can you let me in? We gotta Floo there. NOW!"  
  
James ran downstairs and opened the door. 'Oh geesh, can't a guy put his clothes on? What'll Lily think? I'm only in boxers!' he thought panicky. But Lily didn't seem to notice. "Get dressed James. We gotta go." Was all she said.  
James pulled on a tee shirt and jeans and they went to the fireplace.  
"Um, Lily do you know where she lives?" asked a puzzled James.  
"Um..actually.no," she stammered.  
"Stay here," he told her. He went into his bedroom and came back with a huge book that looked kind of like a muggle phone book. "This is the Floo Network Directory, or the FND. It gives you the grate for every wizarding fireplace." They found the grate and head off. (Werewolf Woman's Lane!).  
(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)  
When Lily and James arrived at Lacey's house, whispers could be heard, even though it was only 3:10 in the morning. Lily could hear gasps that sounded like someone was crying. Lily and James tiptoed next to the only room that had a light and peeked into it. There was the whole family surrounding Lacey's brother, Mike's bed. Mike was hugging a sobbing Lacey, and Lily could barely make out what they were saying.  
"Oh Mike, why you? It could be anyone else, why does it have to be someone I really love?"  
"Hey sis, I'll never really be gone. I'll live on protecting you.right here." He picked Lacey's small hand up and put it on her heart. Lily felt like crying. Was what she thought was happening really happening?  
"It's time," Mike sputtered, gasping for air. His mother pushed past Lacey to hold her son's hand, his father squeezed his other hand, and Lacey was crying. "NOOOO!" screamed Lacey. " Oh God, don't take him away yet. I'm not ready! I love you Mike!" she called through her tears. "Love you," he whispered, then took his last breath and died. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Lacey screamed, and Lily and James dashed into the room and held her close. "Oh Lace, its going to be OK," Lily whispered, hugging her friend, tears in her own eyes. James awkwardly joined the group hug. "Yeah Lacey, we'll be here for you. I promise." James said.  
Lacey's parents looked at Lily and James shocked. They had half the mind to kick them out, but then realized that Lacey would have support. She went back to her dead son. "I can't watch this anymore," Lacey whispered trembling, and ran off to her room.  
Lily and James followed her. Lacey was already sobbing into her pillow.  
"Lace, are you going to be okay?" Lily asked gently. Lacey looked up. "I hope so," she said sniffling. Then she went on. "But I knew this was going to happen. S-see, Mike had cancer. He knew he only had a short time to live. He knew that he would probably die over the summer or over next school year. That's why Dumbledore said I could stay home next year," Lacey's voice cracked and she started sobbing again.  
James looked as though a light bulb clicked inside his head. "So that's why you've been hanging around him all year!" Lacey nodded.  
Lily saw how worn down her friend looked. "Hon, you need to sleep. We'll stay with you."  
"Really?" Lacey asked looking hopeful.  
"Of course," Lily said soothingly. Lacey made a small smile, "You're the best! But.how did you know to come?" Lacey asked frowning.  
"A dream," Lily said simply  
A/N: Sorry about the wait guys. Hope you read and review. Also, please read my other story. More Later.  
Maryam 


End file.
